Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner
by HeavenlyAngel14
Summary: Bra falls pregnant with Goten's baby after a one night stand. Terrified of what her father will do if he finds out, Bra runs away with her unborn child, leaving everything she's ever known and loved behind. Sequel up now!
1. Vodka and Orange

Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner

A/N The ages for this story are:

Bra 15

Pan 15

Marron 17

Goten 19

Trunks 20

The rest don't really matter

Disclaimer, I do not own DBZ, if I did I would be on a cruise in the Caribbean instead of sitting here in my room writing this story on a broken laptop…

Chapter 1, Vodka And Orange

"Come on, I was much younger than her when I had my first drink." Trunks pleaded to Bulma, who sighed, knowing very well the age of Trunks' first drink, Trunks and Goten having experimented with vodka about the age of ten. Surprisingly the two young demi sayains had coped well, and kept their heads, but Bulma had been furious, as had Chi Chi and Gohan.

Bulma watched her only daughter from a distance; she certainly seemed very mature for her age. Finally Bulma nodded to Trunks.

"Fine, but I want you to keep a close eye on her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid" Trunks agreed and joined Bulma watching his younger sister.

Bra was part of a huge crowd of girls swarming around one of the tables, watching as the dark handsome party lover slowly pulled his shirt over his head to the screams of adoring girls.

Bulma sighed as she watched. She'd seen this scene hundreds of times before. It was the stunt Goten always pulled at her functions. He really was the heart and soul of the party and Bulma found it hard to imagine a party without him. Well at least no-one at her functions ever got bored. The handsome demi sayain would get pissed out of his head and start stripping on one of her tables, before picking the sexiest girl there and sleeping with her. Even Gohan was used to it, although he sure wasn't happy about it. Goten really had changed since he was a kid, his innocence gone and Gohan sometimes found it hard to accept the older "mature" Goten.

Trunks left his mother's side to join Bra, proudly handing her a vodka and orange he had mixed himself. Trunks had to admit it was a rather strong first drink but he reckoned Bra could handle it.

Bra gladly accepted the drink and gulped it down hurriedly. She then turned her attention back to Goten, who was starting on removing his trousers. Bra's cheeks flushed red as Goten's trousers fell round his knees to the screams of girls. She then turned on her heel to fetch herself another drink.

Trunks felt it was about time to remove his best friend from the table. To the dismay of Goten's fans, Trunks lifted Goten from the table and hauled him outside to sober up. He left Goten sitting alone on a bench outside, still tipsy and wondering what girl he would pick that night. Swaying he got up to search for his evening date.

Now very drunk on vodka Bra stumbled across the packed dance floor. As she made her way across the floor, her foot tripped on the carpet and she went hurtling through the air, smack bang into something rock solid.

Startled, Goten looked clumsily down at the Blue haired girl clinging to his chest. She looked young but well developed, she'd do seeing as she looked so eager to be with him. Scooping her up and putting her on her feet, Goten and his new date staggered back to his apartment.

A/N I hope you like the first chapter. If not please review anyway and tell me why and I'll do my best to improve over the following chapters.


	2. The Morning After

A/N Thank you to every one who reviewed! I'll hopefully make this chapter longer then the last; I only just realised how short it is.

Chapter 2 The Morning After

Bra awoke slowly to the sound of twitterpated birds outside. Opening her sleepy eyes, she peered around the still dark room. Bra was sure she'd been in this room before, but was having difficulty placing when. There was the familiar blue curtains hanging on the windows and she recognised the photos on the wall showing two young boys in martial arts clothes. Her head ached from all the alcohol she'd had last night and her vision kept shifting in and out of focus blurring the room around her.

It was only when Bra gave up trying to place the room and rolled over that she realised whose room this was. To Bra's horror Goten was lying spread-eagled on the bed beside her, his floppy black hair falling into his dark eyes like always. He looked so peaceful and innocent while sleeping so different to the flirtatious, cheeky guy he was awake. Bra shivered with utter disgust as she realised what she'd done last night and pulling the warm covers up over her bare shoulders she rolled over so that she could no longer make out Goten's sleeping form.

As more sunlight crept into the room, Bra made out garments of her own clothes flung carelessly all around the room. She could see her red dress from yesterday tangled up with a pair of jeans that must have belonged to Goten.

Silently Bra rose from the bed and gathered her things, pulling on her clothes. As she rescued her high heels from under the bed, Bra caught sight of herself in a mirror on the opposite wall. Her hair was ruffled and tangled into a huge mess on top of her head. Her previously perfect make up was smudged all over her face. She looked a mess.

Just as Bra was struggling to unlock the front door, she heard a low moan coming from the bedroom she'd just left. Realising Goten must be waking up, Bra hurried to pull the stiff heavy bolt from across the door. She could still hear Goten in the next room groaning about his head aching. She quickened her pace but the bolt just wouldn't budge, Goten had obviously bolted the door very stiffly the night before.

As Bra continued to heave on the bolt, Goten padded out of his bedroom with a towel wrapped round his waist. He looked clumsily at the girl kneeling on the floor pulling away at the bolt on the door.

"Paris? Tracy? Stacy? Or are you Zoë? Lilly? Lola maybe? I don't remember any of you having blue hair before." Goten racked his brain trying to remember all of his former girlfriends but could not place any of them with blue hair. Goten rubbed his head thinking, he was sure he recognised her from somewhere. Finally as Goten's vision slid into focus he recognised to his amazement the girl in front of him as his best friend's little

sister.

"Bra! What are the fuck are you doing here?" Goten asked, half knowing the answer. He'd seen his jumbled up clothes on the floor and realised that whoever the girl was he'd definitely had a one night stand with her after that hectic party of Bulma's. Recognising the girl as Trunk's little sister alarmed him.

"umm I'm not sure" Bra stuttered, also knowing the answer, "I don't remember anything after about 10 o'clock last night, I was totally drunk on vodka and orange"

"How old are you again Bra? Seventeen, eighteen?" Goten asked, dreading the response Bra would give him. However shallow Goten was, he had morals. It was against his principles to sleep with a girl under eighteen, especially on a one night stand.

"Err… fifteen.." Bra mumbled under her breath, watching for Goten's reaction. Sure enough Goten looked dumbstruck. Not only would he be ripped apart by Vegeta, he would be arrested by the police as well.

Sinking into a chair, Goten sighed. The girl was a lot younger than he'd expected. He beckoned for Bra to come and sit on his lap, he needed to clear up a few things with her. Obediently Bra did as he asked and perched herself on the arm of the chair Goten was sitting on. For a minute or two they both sat there in an awkward silence.

Eventually Goten spoke, "Bra, would you mind not mentioning tonight to anyone, I could get in a lot of trouble over this. I should really be more careful when I start drinking."

Bra nodded and with that Goten got to his feet and pulled the bolt from across the door with ease. Without a word Bra scampered out as fast as her feet would carry her and hurried off home.

As she approached Capsule Corps she could see her mother tidying up after the out of hand party last night. She could make out her brother Trunks too, lazing around on a lilo in the sapphire blue swimming pool, watching carelessly as his mother slaved away cleaning. It wasn't these two Bra was dreading though, her mum wouldn't really mind where she'd been and was easy to lie to. Trunks probably hadn't even noticed and wouldn't give a shit where she was anyway.

It was the man training inside the gravity room on the lawn that worried Bra, her father was almost impossible to lie to and Bra some-how doubted she'd be able twist him round her little finger this particular time.

Silently Bra attempted to sneak past the gravity room without being noticed, but as she was almost to the front door she heard her father's sinister voice behind her.

"You've got some serious explaining to do young woman"

A/N I think this chapter is longer than the last. Please review, I really appreciate it. Hope to get the next chapter up soon. By the way "Twitterpated" in the first paragraph means young animals that are in love and is from Bambi. It's such a cute word!


	3. Devastating News

A/N Thanks everyone who reviewed! Sorry if this chapter is less good than the rest, I am very tired.

Chapter 3, Devastating News

Bra stopped and turned slowly to face her father. His face was expressionless. Bra couldn't see any traces of anger but she knew that her father was furious inside, his daughter having been missing all night.

"Where on earth have you been all night?" Her father questioned as Bra shifted awkwardly where she was standing. Seconds past but Bra said nothing, desperately improvising her excuse. Vegeta continued staring at her, tapping his foot impatiently - making good sized dents in Capsule Corps' front lawn.

"I errr stayed over at Pan's" Bra said meekly, not looking Vegeta fully in the eyes. . Vegeta just simply raised his eyebrows and watched his daughter intensely. Trunks meanwhile rolled his eyes, his sister was such a bad liar compared to him. He'd have to teach her the skills of an accomplished liar.

However despite Bra's pathetic lying skills Vegeta couldn't actually prove whether she was lying or not. As Bra knew very well, Vegeta had as little contact with "Kakarot" and his family as possible. Proving that Bra was lying meant talking to Gohan, which was something he was not particularly happy about doing. Talking to low class sayains wasn't something Vegeta often sank to.

Now it was Bra's turn to watch smugly, as her father weighed his options up mentally. He could talk to the low class scum and prove if she was lying or not or he could leave well alone from the scum and let his daughter get away with whatever she'd been up to last night.

Finally with much debating, Vegeta snorted angrily and went back to his training, leaving Bra smirking outside, triumphantly. She knew she'd won this particular battle against her father.

"You're cleverer than I thought" Trunks said, standing behind his sister. "Pathetic lying but you knew he wouldn't communicate with Gohan for anything!" Bra waited for Trunks to ask where she'd really been, but it appeared that her brother didn't really care.

Still smug, Bra flounced inside where she lay on her bed celebrating her victory. Despite her victory over her father, the humiliating events of the previous night still loomed over her. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to look Goten properly in the eye again. Eventually though Bra managed to fall asleep, her face still blushing red with silent embarrassment.

Four Weeks On

Bra awoke feeling terrible, her bones ached and her head pounded. She made her way to the bathroom, hoping she wasn't going to actually be sick. When she looked in the mirror, Bra saw she looked absolutely awful, there were huge bags under her eyes and she looked generally exhausted. Quickly doing her make up, trying to ignore the fact she looked terrible, Bra hurried downstairs to have breakfast - She was so hungry.

When Bra entered the kitchen, her mum was already there eating toast. She could hear her father heaving weights in the gravity room. Trunks was nowhere to be seen as he'd been out last night and was probably still fast asleep. Trunks didn't usually appear until way past mid-day even when he'd gone to bed reasonably early, he was such a heavy sleeper.

"What do you fancy for breakfast darling" Bulma asked as Bra sank into a chair. "Cereal?, Toast?, Pancakes?"

"Umm I think I might make myself a bowl of gravy" Bra said, she'd been craving gravy all night for some unknown reason and fancied it for breakfast.

"Are you sure you want Gravy?" Bulma questioned, slightly worried about her only daughter's recent eating habits. She was used to Trunks and Vegeta eating strangely sometimes but Bra was usually pretty normal. But recently Bra had taken to eating strange things like custard for lunch and had started wanting to eat ice cubes frequently. But Bra nodded stubbornly and Bulma gave in and made her daughter her gravy.

"I think I might pop in and see the doctor today, I feel a bit under the weather" Bra stated over eating her bowl of thick Gravy. (ahhh Bisto!)

Bulma agreed, having noticed that Bra looked awful this morning.

Later that morning Bra sat in the doctor's waiting room, listening out for her name on the loud speaker. Finally after what seemed an eternity, Bra's name was called and she made her way to room 4 to see Dr Wellikelli.

"Why Hello" Dr Wellikelli said, rubbing his hands together, his eyes focused on Bra's legs. "Its not often I have nice…. Young… patients like yourself"

Bra was totally perved out, she hastily tugged her skirt in an attempt to make it longer. She then explained her symptoms to pervy Dr Wellikelli, who listened carefully and carried out tests on her eyes, nose and ears.

After about 10 minutes, Dr Wellikelli stated that he wished to speak to his colleagues before diagnosing anything wrong with her. Taking one sneaky glance down her top, Dr Wellikelli left to speak to his neighbouring doctors.

"Well" Dr Wellikelli said reappearing in the doorway "it appears that nothing is actually wrong with you, you're pregnant"

Bra sank down in a squishy chair, feeling faint. What was her father going to say when he found out his fifteen year old daughter was pregnant. She dreaded telling anyone. She'd be so ashamed and that would mean owning up to the one night stand with Goten. How on earth was she going to get out of this mess?

Bra silently left the doctor's surgery in shock. She was glad at least that Dr Wellikelli hadn't asked her how old she was or she'd of had to lie yet again.

Bra wondered if it was possible to get through the pregnancy without anyone noticing but she knew deep down that they're was no way she could pull it off. People would notice in PE class when she undressed how fat she was getting. And how could she hide a big thing like she was pregnant from Pan, Pan tended to notice everything. On the other hand how she was supposed to tell Pan she was Pregnant with her _uncle. _She couldn't do that either.

Bra sat in the park, her head in her hands, sobbing her heart out. She was frightened and scared of what was going to happen to her. It was the reactions of her loved ones that she dreaded most. Bra continued weeping until it began to get dark and she had no tears left to cry. By then she'd made her decision, what was left now was to carry out her painful plan.

Bra wrote her two notes and left both by her bed, one addressed to her parents and the other to Goten. She stealthily packed her belongings and crept out of Capsule Corps. By the time everyone awoke in the morning, Bra would be long gone.

A/N By the way Bisto is a type of gravy we have in England. I don't know if Bisto exists in the USA. Ahhh Bisto is the advert…

I need names for the baby! I'm not sure whether I want a girl or a boy yet, so either gender. Please write them in a review and I'll choose the best. And before anyone asks the baby is not being named after anyone in the z team if possible! So no Goku jr or Gohan Jr ect!

Thanks!


	4. Secret Letters

-1A/N Thanks everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it. I have received some amazing baby names! My favourite boys has to be Zento, its cool and very different! My favourite girls yet is Ella, or Lila maybe! I think they're both great! By the sound of it a baby girl seems to be more popular at this moment in time but who knows. Hopefully the baby will be in the next chapter or two!

Chapter 4, Secret Letters

When Trunks awoke the next morning, he instantly had the feeling something was seriously wrong. The house was quiet, far too quiet. Normally the sounds of his mother making breakfast or lunch could usually be heard, plus Vegeta slaving away in the gravity room. But today the house was silent.

Padding softly downstairs, Trunks came into the kitchen, where both Vegeta and Bulma were. Bulma, weeping quietly into her hands clutching a tearstained piece of paper. Trunks noticed another similar envelope lying on the table, untouched, the name "Goten" was clearly written on the front. Vegeta meanwhile was pacing up and down the silent kitchen, breathing heavily.

"What's happened" Trunks asked, fearing the worst "has someone died?"

Neither of his parents answered, Bulma just simply passed him the note she was clutching for him to read. It read as Follows:

"_Dear my beloved parents, and Trunks_

_I hope we will see each other again someday but at this moment in time it seems highly unlikely. I have run away to a place far from here. I simply couldn't stay here for reasons I cant say. Please respect my wishes and don't look for me, I do not want to be found. I will never forget any of you or the times that we spent together. Please don't think too badly of me, I had no choice but to leave. It was my only option. I will miss you._

_Your loving daughter and sister_

_Bra_

_Xxxxxx"_

Trunks silently dropped the letter, his hands shaking as he did so. How could his sister run away like that? Why had she run away? A thousand questions filled his brain, but none had an easy answer. Trunks looked over to his mother who was still sobbing and went over to her. He put his arm around her trying to comfort her but she only cried harder. As Trunks glanced over to Vegeta he could have sworn he had seen a tear trickling down the Sayain Prince's face.

The next few days passed very quickly for the Briefs family, all still deeply upset and worried. Trunks in particular felt isolated and cut of from the world, he'd even found it difficult to confide in Goten, who was his closest friend ever. Trunks barely ever kept things from Goten and vice-versa but recently Trunks couldn't help feeling his best friend was hiding something from him. Something important.

Trunks knocked on the door of Goten's apartment. After what seemed a age Goten slowly opened the door:

"Hey Trunks what's up?" Goten put on a fake smile as he opened the door. Trunks said nothing and pushed Goten gently aside and climbing the stairs up to the Living room. Trunks sighed deeply as he sank on to the big blue chair next to the window.

"Any news trunks?" Goten asked tentatively.

"Nope, we've alerted the police, and put up posters but its no use. There's been no sign of her for a week, she's vanished without a trace. The police are doing all they can but lets face it when are the police going to find her? Bra's way to smart to be found by them…" Trunks voice tailed off. Even just mentioning her name grieved him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, Bra left this letter for you" Trunks said, presenting Goten with he second note Bra had left. "we haven't read it, its addressed to you" As he said this Trunks couldn't help feeling a little envious, jealous even. His sister had bothered to leave Goten a letter, but not him, her brother. As far as he knew Bra rarely had rarely spoken to Goten in the past few years and they had never been really close.

"Oh" Goten merely said, lying the letter down on his table but not opening it, wishing to read it in private after Trunks had left. Again Trunks felt he was missing something; he had expected Goten to be at least a bit surprised that Bra had found time to write him a private letter, but Goten had reacted as though he'd almost expected it.

Glancing back at his friend, Trunks quietly left Goten's apartment. The letter still lay on the table, unopened and untouched. What was written inside it, a mystery.

After checking Trunks had left, Goten sank into his favourite blue chair by the window and picked up the letter. Slowly he tore it open.

"_Please foRgivE me for leaving everybody like this. i would be Grateful if you doN't worry About me. i will Never forgeT the tImes we speNt together. i Love yOu. Never forget me. Do nOt try to fiNd me. Please keep my secret._

_Bra"_

Goten read it in silence, his hands shaking. He assumed the secret she wanted him to keep must be the one night stand, he knew no other secrets of hers.

"Bra must have been in a really bad state when she fled" Goten said aloud "her capital letters are all over the place, its even worse than my writing usually is" And with that Goten put the letter away safely in a drawer and hoped wherever Bra was she was safe, his hands still trembling. This Bra mess was all his fault. If only he'd been more careful they would never have had the one night stand and she wouldn't have run away. Although Goten couldn't understand why on earth Bra had seen the need to run away because of it. A bit drastic surely. No-one needed to ever have found out anyway. Goten was stumped.

A/N Still looking for baby names, any more please tell me. A special thanks to anyone who came up with one! They are all brilliant!


	5. Reality

-1A/N I have decided that Bra's baby is going to be a boy called Zento! (Thanks Jeannine!) I loved the name li as well and might create a character called li later in the story. Sorry to those who wanted a girl, it's the luck of the draw:D

Chapter 5, Reality

Bra had caught the midnight train from West City after she'd left her note. It had been a long journey and she was tired and hungry. Her shoulder was sore from carrying her heavy baggage. She needed to rest before she could go any further. So she dragged herself into the nearest starbucks and ordered a cappuccino with the money she'd taken from Trunk's wallet she'd found lying on the table. She'd only taken a couple of thousand; she doubted that Trunks would even miss it. Anyway he needed to learn to be more careful with his money instead of leaving lying around where anybody could see it.

Bra intended to use some of the money to pay for a passage to England; no-one would ever find her there. She knew that if she had opted for flying out of the country, her family would have easily tracked her down. Security was just too high and air port staff would certainly question a fifteen year old girl travelling alone. She planned to persuade one of the captains on the many ships that traded with Liverpool or London, to allow her aboard.

But when she reached Tokyo port, there were so many ships Bra had no idea which one to try out her persuading skills on. She was sitting on the dock making her mind up when an old fisherman came up to her.

"What's a young girl like you doing here at the port at night" He inquired kindly. He had an old kind face, and Bra was inclined to trust him. He seemed honest and true to his word so Bra decided to ask him for his help; he certainly seemed to know the port extremely well, which would be useful.

"I need to get a passage to England, London preferably" Bra blurted out hurriedly. "I have family there" Bra quickly added a reason so that the kind old chap wouldn't suspect anything. No-one could know she was running away, not even an old fisherman.

The old man nodded slowly, he thought it was odd that a teenage girl would attempt to reach London by boat rather than by plane but he agreed that he would do all he could to help. The girl did seem rather desperate.

"She must want to see her family pretty badly to sink as low as going by ship" The fisherman thought to himself, twiddling his wrinkly thumbs.

He would do all in his power to make sure she reached London safely.

After speaking with one of the captains he knew well, the old man returned to Bra still sitting on the dock. He was smiling and Bra hoped this meant good news.

"I managed to persuade an old friend of mine to take you aboard, as long as you don't cause any trouble" The old man said, his old eyes shining. "Just make sure you behave"

"Oh I promise I'll be good" Bra exclaimed. "How much do I owe you then?" Finally she was on her way; soon she'd be far away from here, where she could start a new life with her unborn child. She took out her purse to pay the old man but he shook his head, it wasn't in his heart to charge a girl who was obviously distressed and worried. Instead he led her solemnly to the ship, a good sized vessel made from beech.

The crew welcomed her whole heartedly and made sure she was always okay, but Bra couldn't say she enjoyed the journey. The continuous swaying of the ship in the water only added to her increasing sickness, probably due to her pregnancy more than sea sickness. The crew kept her entertained but every now and then he thought would stray back to her family, back at home in Japan. She wondered whether they missed her as much as she missed them. If only she didn't have to do this, but as she'd decided before it was her only option. It would save her and possibly Goten from a lot of unnecessary pain.

Despite the crew welcoming her she felt very lonely and homesick. She wished Pan was there; laughing and joking as she always was. Pan was nearly always in a good mood. A tear trickled down her cheek as memories of her friend and family came flooding back to her. Like the time when she had been five and Trunks and Goten had thrown her in the outdoor swimming pool in the middle of winter. Or the time when she was 11 and Pan and her had started secondary school, which had been fun even though she used to get masses of homework. Memories of her friends and family made her smile, but even though these memories were happy she couldn't help feeling miserable. She missed everyone so much.

Eventually after what seemed an eternity, the ship anchored at the British coast. Happy to feel solid ground beneath her feet, Bra stuttered a hasty goodbye to the crew, thanked the captain and got off the boat. She found herself in a small seaside village outside London on the coast quickly finding the train station; she got on the train en route to London. Luckily she spoke decent English as her mother had made them study it hard. Trunks in particular spoke good English due to his frequent trips to L.A and Hollywood for various film premiers and other reasons. Bra however had never been to a foreign country alone before and now found herself in a strange new place, completely different from anything she had ever experienced before. She was overwhelmed and scared.

When Bra arrived in London she got off the train at Hackney station and staggered down the street. People gave her funny looks as she passed them, many muttering under their breath or nudging the person next to them. Bra however took no notice and staggered on until eventually hunger and tiredness drove her into a cheap and dirty hotel. As she went in an old man was leering at her, Bra quickened her pace and proceeded to the hotel desk. After she had booked her room and unpacked her few belongings, she began to realise exactly what life would be like in London:

Bra was a 15 year girl, with no qualifications. How would she get a job?, would anyone employ a foreign fifteen year old girl, let alone a _Pregnant_ fifteen year old girl. The sheer thought of this sent a shiver down her spine. But there was no turning back now, whether she liked it or not; she was alone in a foreign country, with no job and carrying a baby.

Bra looked around at the hotel room she was in, the paint was peeling of the walls and there was only one window, a small dirty one with cracked dirty panes. The room was very dark, damp and dreary, smelling strongly of cigarettes and mould. When she proceeded to lie down on the bed she could feel the rusty springs creaking beneath her, digging into her back. Bra, coming from one of the richest families in the world had never experienced anything like it. She longed for her old room back at home, with her four poster bed and luxury en-suite bathroom complete with Jacuzzi.

Trying to push these thoughts aside Bra rolled over on her uncomfortable bed, hoping things would look brighter in the morning. As she lay there her thoughts drifted back to her old life, the one she had left far behind. Trying to pretend everything was okay Bra drifted off into a restless sleep knowing deep down life would be different in London, very different.

As Bra drifted in and out of sleep, she was suddenly awoken by a huge crash outside her window. Peering through the cracked panes she could see a group of hooded boys attacking a teenage girl, hitting her besides other things Bra didn't want to think about. After a moments shocked silence, Bra whipped out her mobile phone to call the police, but someone had beaten her to it. Already she could hear the deafening sirens coming down the road. Hearing the police also, the boys scattered, leaving the terrified girl lying helplessly on the floor. Bra watched as the police carefully pulled the girl to her feet and put her gently in the back of a police car. Instantly Bra made up her mind never to go out there after dark, who knows what could happen? London was dangerous.

A/N I feel so sorry for those of you who live in America! You don't have Bisto… anyone who lives in the UK will understand what I'm talking about! How can you live without Bisto? Sorry about being a bit random! Also hopefully you all understood the note written to Goten last chapter, it was pretty lame. If you didn't get it read SeverelyAlone's review:D Thanks everyone who reviewed!


	6. A Fresh Start

-1A/N I have definitely decided on Zento for the baby! But I am going to try to use all the names submitted for other characters, I especially love Autumn, Amber, Isabella, Reon and Li! Hopefully they can all be characters later in the story! Thanks everyone who's reviewed!

Chapter 6, A Fresh Start

Bra awoke with a start the next morning to the sound of bottles smashing on the pavement below. Sitting up drowsily she pondered on what she was going to do next. She couldn't stay in this trashy hotel for ever, she certainly didn't want to either. She hated it there. The sooner she got out of there the better, as far as she was concerned. She reckoned she ought to get up now and look for a small place to rent with the remaining money of Trunks. She hoped it would last her until she baby was born as who in their right mind would employ a fifteen year old pregnant girl? She'd have to wait till after the baby was born to get a job.

Hurriedly dressing in casual clothes, Bra scurried out of the hotel to find an apartment to rent for the remaining seven months or so of her pregnancy. The man on the reception desk had been reasonably helpful, writing down addresses of properties he knew were up for rent. She read it aloud to herself, trying to make up her mind about which one to check out first.

_31 Station Road, Chingford._

_21 The Hale, Highams Park_

_87 Roberts Road, Walthamstow_

_58 Selwyn Estate, Chingford_

Bra wondered which one was the best one to choose. She thought she would visit the third one in Walthamstow first. So asking directions, she hopped on the national rail services train that terminated at Chingford and got off at Walthamstow central. Slowly with much difficulty she found 87 Roberts Road and knocked on the door. It took ages for the door to open, but eventually the door opened to reveal a dirty young woman smoking a cigarette.

"Good morning my name is Bra Sayain and I am here to inquire about this property, I have learned that it is up for rent?" Bra said as clearly as possible, she had been rehearsing that speech for the entire train journey. The girl took a long time to answer, just slouching there, puffing on her cigarette. Bra could see inside the house, there were cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and upswept dust on the floor. Bra noticed stacks of fast food wrappers and cigarette ash in a pile, buzzing with thousands of flies.

"What's a posh bird like you doing down here?" The girl sneered, dragging on her cigarette. "Dream on darlin' I don't rent out to snobby posh brats like you" With that the rough girl blew a cloud of smoke into Bra's face and slammed the door. Bra was left standing there; she had never known people could be so rude. It seemed Bra would have to try the next address.

Arriving at Chingford station, Bra made her way to the Selwyn Estate. It was rough and dirty, with litter lying everywhere. As she approached number 58 she could see a gang of youngsters hanging on the street corner. They leered at her, peering down her top and laughing. Bra quickened her pace and knocked on the door. This time the door opened almost immediately revealing a woman in her thirties clutching a toddler.

"Come in, I suppose you're here about renting this place" The woman said, ushering Bra into the flat. Bra followed the woman as she showed her the various rooms. The flat was tiny but clean, Bra decided this would do for now, as she really was desperate for somewhere to live.

"How much do you charge a month?" Bra inquired. Hopefully she could afford it.

"£200 a month" the woman replied simply. Bra calculated how much money that would leave her after seven months. It was a very little sum of money and Bra needed so much. Se had to eat and how on earth was she going to afford the baby clothes? She'd have to get a job as soon as she'd had the baby. She needed money so badly.

So after making arrangements with the woman, Bra prepared to move into the stuffy little flat that would be her new home. At long last Bra managed to move all of her bags from hotel room to her new flat. Slowly she started unpacking.

Halfway through her unpacking Bra heard a knock on the door. Bra rushed to open it. A woman was standing there, flanked by two children; two girls, one teenage and the other. Bra glanced at them, the older girl was probably about her age, and maybe they could get to know each other. The younger was younger about ten or eleven maybe.

"Hi we are you next door neighbours, I'm Suzie, and these are my two children, Isabella and Autumn." The woman said smiling. Bra was reassured; at last she had met someone friendly in London. Bra smiled back.

"Hello I'm Bra Sayain, I moved here from Japan recently" Bra said, welcoming them in for coffee. Bra scurried around making coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table to tell her new neighbours all about herself. Bra found out that the girl was sixteen, a year older than herself.

"How old is your lovely sister?" Bra asked, smiling at the toddler who was laughing happily. Isabella, the older girl, blushed a deep red. Luckily Suzie came to the rescue.

"Autumn isn't Isabella's sister, she's her daughter. Isabella got into a spot of trouble with some boyfriend when she was fifteen and voila Autumn was born. She's one and a half." Suzie stated, giving Isabella a reassuring look over Bra's shoulder.

Bra pondered on telling Isabella and Suzie about her pregnancy. Eventually she decided it would make her life much easier if she told, it would save her explaining later when the baby was born. So Bra launched into her story, telling her neighbours the secrets she'd struggled to hide for months. Suzie and Isabella weren't shocked at all, a similar thing had happened to Isabella. To Bra it felt good to finally let it all out, but there was still the distinct feeling of sadness. She wished she had been able to tell Pan instead of these people she barely knew but that simply wasn't possible.

After the neighbours had gone Bra sank onto her bed in the lilac bedroom. The flat was small but it was clean and had a homey cosy feeling about it. Bra was a lot more relaxed and happy about her situation, she felt less isolated and more at home than she had done for ages. Her life was back on track, and just as she had hoped; life was looking a lot brighter.

A/N Hope you liked this chapter. Plus I have to say not all of London is like it is in this story! Some parts are lovely, if you live abroad you should so come and visit, it's a fantastic place. Anyway I hope you like the story so far; I think its going well. I think it will most probably be quite a long story! Will update probably tomorrow or possibly earlier, depends on how long it takes me to do my French coursework…


	7. Zento

-1

A/N Yes! I do speak French, but only because I have to! It is compulsory up to year 9 in my school! Although for some reason unknown to myself, I have chosen it for GCSE too. I will be regretting that….

Chapter 7, Zento!

The nurses watched as the blue haired girl cuddled her newborn baby son in her arms. Everyone agreed that he was simply adorable, with silky black hair that flopped into his big innocent sapphire eyes. He was a healthy size too; both mother and baby would be discharged soon. The nurses however worried about Bra coping, she seemed very young, although she said she was sixteen.

Bra was overjoyed with him and couldn't wait to get back and show him to Suzie and Isabella. She wished though her family were here to share her happiness, but even those thoughts couldn't darken her mood; Bra was over the moon! She was still thinking of names. She wanted something original and unusual. Something that would stand out in a crowd. A special name. He was after all the prince of Sayain's grandson.

"Zento" Bra finally announced and all the nurses there had to agree it suited the young boy immensely. He just looked like a Zento. Bra couldn't stop fussing over him, trying on outfit after outfit that she had borrowed from Suzie. They weren't in perfect condition but they would do for now. Bra desperately wished her family could see Zento. She the scene her head; they would all be standing round her bed fussing over him, all taking turns to hold him and telling her whose nose or eyes he had got. Bra smiled at the thought but knew it would never happen.

The money of trunks was rapidly running out, so as soon as Bra got home she passed Zento over to Suzie for the afternoon and went off in search of a job. She hated leaving him so soon, but Bra really needed the money, not just for her but for her newborn son. She could trust Suzie and Isabella though, Isabella was lovely with her own daughter Autumn, Zento would also have a playmate, Autumn would also enjoy the company.

Bra walked into the job centre and went up to the man on the front desk;

"Um… Hi I'm here looking for a job." Bra said nervously, unsure of what to say. The man looked down his thick rimmed classes at her and said;

"Name, Miss?"

"Bra Briefs" Bra answered automatically.

"Not _the _Bra Briefs?" Said the man looking surprised. Bra cursed under her breath, she had forgotten that her family were pretty famous, and that everyone knew her name, she had to think of a plan fast.

"I wish" Said Bra "My mother sort of named me after her because I kind of look a bit like her. No, I'm from a poor family, I grew up in Liverpool."

"Yes, anyway, any qualifications?" asked the man scribbling on his clipboard.

"Um no I was kind of expelled from school when I was younger, so I never took my GCSEs or anything, but I'm very clever, I just got involved with the wrong crowd and all that" Bra said, embarrassed.

"Well, your age miss?" The man replied, still scribbling away, he had to admit this girl stood a poor chance of getting any job, let alone a well paid one.

"Sixteen" Bra replied hurriedly, she knew no-one ever employed fifteen year olds.

"Well to be fairly honest, there isn't that many jobs you can apply for with no qualifications whatsoever, but there is one available for road sweeping at £4.00 an hour pay." The man said, feeling sorry for her. £4.00 an hour was pathetic pay, not even enough to live on. Bra was disappointed too, she'd been hoping for more pay than that, but any money was better than no money. Bra opened her mouth to accept the job, but the man interrupted her.

"If you are that desperate, there is one well paid job you might be able to do" The man said "But its not one many girls wish to take on, but if you're interested inquire at the Seventh Heaven Club on Station road"

Intrigued, Bra asked "What's the Seventh Heaven Club and how much does it pay?"

The man looked slightly embarrassed but replied nevertheless "The job pays around £15 an hour. Seventh Heaven Club is a strip club."

An hour later Bra arrived at Seventh Heaven. She imagined what her mother would say, her attempting to get a job at a strip club. Her brother would be amused though, as would Pan. Well it didn't matter which of her relatives would approve now, she had no family anymore. She was alone in this world now, having to provide for a newborn child. Bra stood outside, overwhelmed by all the dazzling lights, not daring to enter.

Taking a deep breath, Bra summoned her courage and walked inside. It was bright and clean inside, flashing lights everywhere. The place was deserted apart from the occasional cleaner or two. Bra went over to one and inquired where the owner of the club was. The cleaner was pleased to be asked and directed bra to a little room at the back of the club.

Bra gulped as she knocked hard on the blue door labelled manager's office. After what seemed an age a cold harsh voice answered:

"Enter" Bra obeyed and gently pushed the door open and went inside closing the door quietly behind her. The office was fairly small and was quite similar to Trunk's back at home; paperwork was stacked in neat piles, notes and data lying around. The only difference was in the tidiness of the room, Trunks office had piles of paperwork stacked to the ceiling because he was too lazy to do it.

A Big Fat man with a moustache was sitting in an office chair smoking a cigar; he looked annoyed. Bra took a deep breath and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. Not daring to look him in the eyes Bra looked down at her feet, she slowly inhaled the smoke that was being emitted from the cigarette; this did nothing to sooth her growing feeling of anxiety and sickness.

"Well, what do ya want then?" said the fat man rudely pointing a stubby fat finger at Bra. As he did so Bra noticed he had no wedding ring, this did not surprise Bra, Who in their right mind would marry him, he was revolting.

"I'm here enquiring after a job; I was told there were vacancies…" Bra voice tailed off as she saw the man steadily but surely growing red in the face. 

"Well, I'm not the one you want." he said grumpily. "Go talk to Tina; she takes care of all that stuff. Do you think a manager would sink that low? I'm way too important to assign sluts to jobs. Now get out off my office and STOP WASTING MY TIME!" And with that he ushered Bra towards the door and slammed it hard, mumbling about "Time Wasters" under his breath.

Eventually after a lot of asking around and following directions Bra came across a young woman called Tina who was in charge of the jobs. She knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open to find a small room, not an office as she had expected. The room was filled with dancers all dressed in very little clothing.

"Er… I'm here looking for a job." said Bra cautiously, wanting to avoid a scene like the last one.

"Oh I'm the one you want to talk to, my names Tina. I'm head dancer here and Choreographer." Tina said. Bra noticed Tina was extremely pretty. She had long black hair down to her waist, which was glossy and shined like a mirror. She had bright blue eyes, not unlike Bra's and long dark eyelashes. However she had a kind face and Bra was inclined to trust her.

"Ok this is just a small interview to see if your suitable, your name please and also how old you are?" Tina asked eyeing Bra up and down.

"My name's Lola Roberts and I am 16 years old" bra answered on the spot, she was not making the same mistake as last time… The part about her age was nearly true as Bra would be sixteen in the next month, so she didn't feel that bad lying about her age.

"Ok so have you any experience with dancing?" Tina asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, I've been dancing since I was born. I love it." Bra answered, happily. It felt good not to lie, Bra had indeed been dancing since she was born, she still remembered her first Ballet class.

"Ok then you're hired." Tina told Bra. Bra was shocked; she had expected a few more questions than that. But she quickly recovered herself and followed Tina.

"Here are the other dancers." Tina said to Bra pointing to the group of girls. "Hey girls can you please step forward in turn and introduce yourself to Lola, she new today"

A very stunning redheaded girl stepped forward. "Hi, My names Scarlett and I like modelling and dancing, you'll like it here, its good fun!" Said the girl confidently, tossing her red locks.

"Hi, so your names Lola then? Ok well I'm 21 and my name is Angel, well really its Evangeline but I prefer to be called Angel." The girl who had spoken certainly matched her name; she had beautiful blond curly hair and a dazzling smile. Bra wasn't sure if she liked the look of her, Trunks had always told her to beware of Blondes…

Bra smiled at the two girls when suddenly another girl came running in, hurriedly discarding her coat.

"I'm not late am I?" The girl asked, stripping off her jumper revealing an outfit very like the others; short and skimpy. The other girls merely sighed, Clara was always late. Tina was always despairing about her punctuality, but no matter how many times she moaned, Clara would be late without fail.

"Tina, I want those girls on in 10 minutes" The grumpy manager shouted angrily from the corridor. Bra started to panic, she had no idea of the routine. Luckily Tina came to the rescue.

"Right this routine is dead easy, keep walking round in a large circle, and just copy the girl in front. For example, the first girl will kick her leg and all the others will follow one after another, like a domino effect really." Bra nodded, preparing herself. Quickly, an outfit was thrown at Bra, who hurriedly struggled into it, before turning to look in a mirror on the wall.

The outfit consisted of a tight black corset, trimmed with sapphire blue lace. Underneath she wore only a lacy black pair of knickers, that emphasized her amazing figure. Even Bra had to admit she looked good, slutty but good. She imagined what Goten would say if he saw her in this outfit. He would be impressed, Bra reckoned this was probably the kind of outfit Goten's girlfriends wore on their evenings of romance.

A/N Don't worry there will be more on Zento and on Goten and others back in Japan, please review!


	8. Vegeta's Grandson

-1A/N sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been on holiday! It was great, but there was no computer and I didn't take my laptop. Plus in the last chapter I was asked what GCSE's are, they are basically qualifications you get when you're sixteen in England, I dunno what they have in America.

Chapter 8: Vegeta's Grandson

It had been five years since Bra had seen her family, six long and tiresome years. She wondered what had happened to them, a lot had probably happened to them since she left. She wondered what Goten was doing now, whether he had figured out her secret message? Probably not, knowing Goten, he was a great guy and all but not too gifted with the brains, so unless he had shown the note to Trunks or Gohan she sincerely doubted that Goten had or would ever understand the message. Bra sighed deeply as she sat on her bed, the clock on the wall read half past seven, time to get up. After all it was her only son's first day at school…

Bra was still working at the strip club, pathetic pay as it was it still paid the bills. She had got used to her job, the other dancers were alright to her, they were good friends, well all except Angel. There was something dodgy about her that Bra couldn't quite put her finger on.

Bra slowly got out of bed and dressed, then she proceeded to her son's bedroom. Zento was now nearly five and was starting school that day. Zento looked exactly like Goten had done as a child. He had cute spiky black hair and the same facial features; he was pretty much a clone of Goten apart from his eyes. Goten's eyes

were dark while Zento's were more like Bra's big and blue, the colour of Sapphires. Bra sincerely hoped that Zento wasn't angered or upset at school. He was already starting to show Sayain power and could be a danger to the other kids, whether or not they deserved it, Bra didn't want any trouble.

Bra slowly shook Zento awake and got him up and dressed in his uniform she had managed to buy from the charity shop down the road. She had done her best with it, washing all the nasty stains out of it, but it still looked scruffy and the sleeves were all frayed and bedraggled. At last Zento was ready, Bra and Zento set off to the local Infants school, Selwyn Infants. As they approached the big iron gates Zento started to hold back, looking apprehensive.

"Mummy, I don't want to go to school…"Said Zento nervously pulling on Bra's hand as he said it. Bra looked down at her son and smiled at him. She imagined that Goten had probably been exactly like this on his first day of school, but Goten had had Trunks in the year above him to look out for him. And believe me - no-one messed with Trunks. He was that strong lavender haired kid everyone feared - popular but feared all the same. All Zento had was Autumn, and Bra sincerely doubted whether Autumn could stand up to a bully any better than Zento could.

"You'll be fine Zento, you'll love it at school, think of all the new friends you'll make, and Autumn will be there, she's your friend, she'll look after you." Bra said sympathetically to Zento. Bra then took hold of Zento's hand and led him into the class.

"Goodbye Zento, I'll see you at the end of the day. Ok?" Bra said, kissing her son goodbye. Zento nodded nervously and walked into the class of children.

Zento sat down at the empty table where Autumn was sitting all alone. Both were dressed in scruffy uniform, none of the other kids wanted to mix with them. Their mother's would kill them, befriending "Common people" like them.

"Hi Autumn" Mumbled Zento who looking around at all the strange children around him. All of the children were a lot bigger than him and all looked terribly frightening to Zento.

The teacher was sitting behind a wooden desk at the front of the class. Her greying black hair was drawn tightly back into a bun. She looked extremely strict and her name was Mrs Thorn. Standing up, she began to explain her classroom rules.

"You will answer with Yes Miss to your name when I call the register. Let me warn you, I stand for no nonsense in my class, those who wish to mess about will leave and not come back" The children shrank back at these words.

Slowly in her menacing voice, Mrs Thorn proceeded to call the register. All of the children answered, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Zento" Mrs Thorn said, before turning round to her classroom assistant; Minerva. "Isn't that the son of that blue haired slut that lives on the estate down the road?" Mrs Thorn asked. Minerva nodded; she'd seen Bra around town with Zento.

"Yes Miss" said Zento in a small quiet voice. The other kids in the class turned around to look at him, whispering to each other.

"Look at his school uniform, who would wear _that_… it looks so old. My mother would never let me wear something that looked like it was found in the gutter. He looks like a tramp." Said a big boy whose name was Gary. He was sitting on the table in the corner surrounded by his "gang" who were bigger than all the other kids. None of his gang though were as big as Gray himself, who was big and muscular. Well as big and muscular as a five year old kid can be… Gary was enjoying sitting there, smirking meanly at all the other puny kids. Rather like Trunks had as a child.

Zento edged closer to Autumn seeing Gary looking over in his direction. Mrs Thorn had noticed, but didn't care. She just started on her Mathematics Class.

"Right class, today we are going to start our times tables." Mrs Thorn stated. "Let's see how much you know… lets see…

Three times three"

A geeky looking boy's hand shot into the air. He sat bolt upright on the edge of his seat looking like he was going to wet himself with excitement.

"Yes Ronald." Said Mrs Thorn.

"Three times three is nine and in French it is Nurf and in Italian it is nove, I know all the times tables in several different languages." Announced Ronald proudly.

The rest of the class rolled their eyes and looked irritated.

"Correct" said Mrs Thorn in a harsh tone. "Ok let's try you next Zento: What's nine times seventeen?"

Zento looked up, terrified. Zento could barely count to seventeen let alone multiply something by it. "I don't know Mrs Thorn" Said Zento as quietly as he could. The rest of the class sniggered. Zento could see Gary out of the corner of his eye pointing and laughing at him. Zento looked down at the floor trying to ignore them; autumn too was avoiding looking at the rest of the class.

"Well no surprise there" Mrs Thorn replied cruelly "Cleverness runs in the family, if the mothers stupid the child will also stupid." The rest of the class smirked and glared at Zento.

By Lunch Time Zento was miserable. The day had gradually got worse, every one seemed to hate him and Autumn but he couldn't understand why.

Him and Autumn settled down on the grass to eat their packed lunches. All Bra could afford to give Zento was a small sandwich and a cheap packet of crisps. Zento watched the other children enviously as they stuffed their faces with sweets and chocolate bars.

Suddenly Gary and his gang appeared behind Zento and Autumn. Gary strutted over to Zento and snatched the packet of crisps out of Zento's hand.

"Well, well what have we got here? Is this all your mother can afford to give you for lunch? No wonder you're so skinny! _My_ mother gives me all the cakes and sweets and chocolate I could ever want." Gary said, looking down his nose at Zento.

"Well it's no wonder you're so fat then." Autumn replied giving Gary a dirty look. Gary looked outraged and lashed out at Autumn, smacking her hard around the face. Autumn staggered back in pain.

Gary clenched his fist, preparing to deliver another punch, but Zento got there first. Quicker than lightning, Zento's fist collided with Gary's face with a dull thwack, sending Gary flying across the playground into a trembling heap on the floor. At this moment it was obvious Zento was the grandson of Vegeta. His eyes were still flashing with pure anger.

Everyone had stopped and stared, how could a little punch like that from a scrawny kid send the class bully flying? It was impossible, wasn't it? Meanwhile Gary was slowly getting to his feet, shaking

with rage.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT IF IT' THE LAST THING I DO" He screamed. Zento cowered beside Autumn.

A/N Hopefully I will be able to update often, at least once a week. That is a promise.


	9. The Hidden Truth

-1A/N: Hope you like the story so far! Reviews are much appreciated! A lot of thank to _Sobatra _who has given me my 50th review! I am so happy, I never dreamed I could write a story that people would like!

Chapter 9: The Hidden Truth

Goten dragged himself up the stairs to his office, he was in a really bad mood and could not be bothered with work today. He'd been out yesterday and still had a splitting hangover, and he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open, let alone draw up final designs of flashy cars.

As Goten entered the cluttered office, everyone's head turned, whispering to one another. They were wondering if the rumour they'd heard was true. By the sound of it, it seemed so. Their boss had stormed in this morning, snapping at everyone who greeted him. To tell the truth none of the employees could actually see why he was so bothered. So what if their fellow worker, Goten, had slept with the boss's secretary. It's not like the boss owned his secretary, surely she could sleep with whoever she liked. None of them however could even begin to fathom the strange way their boss's mind worked. He was often a genius, eccentric but definitively a genius.

"Goten" One of the braver workers said "The boss said he wants to see you as soon as possible" Goten nodded grimly and walked over to his boss's office, slowly he knocked on the door and entered.

Trunks was sitting at his desk, a huge stack of paperwork beside him. Goten however caught a glimpse of a piece of paper that appeared to have multiple noughts and crosses games on. Goten decided now was not the best time to tease Trunks about his ten minute long attention span. Trunks did look furious.

"How _dare _you sleep with _my _secretary," Trunks said his voice raising. "Sleeping with the secretary is the boss's privilege, not yours"

"Excuse me but I can sleep with whoever I like thank you very much." replied Goten coolly.

"I may not have that decision. But…" Trunks smiled maliciously "I do have the privilege to dismiss workers from their jobs." Trunks finished in a voice not unlike Vegeta's.

"Oh come on Trunks. You wouldn't do that to your best friend would you?" Goten said in an innocent voice looking up at Trunks. Trunks was now standing behind his desk smirking, Trunks knew all too well that he had won that battle.

"Anyway" Goten continued "I never thought you liked your secretary much. You always were complaining that she was too _obvious" _As he said it Trunks began muttering to himself. Goten could have sworn he heard the words: "Never", "trust" and "Blondes"

"That's not the point though." said Trunks in an exasperated voice "it's the _principles _of the situation, anyway fancy a game of noughts and crosses?"

"Sure" Goten replied. That was normally what Trunks and Goten did with their time at work. Trunks had actually added: "Must play games with the boss when requested." on Goten's job description. Trunks was forever bored at work and had hired Goten on the condition he kept him entertained. Trunks favourite Games were Noughts and Crosses, Connect four and Monopoly. Unfortunately for Goten, Trunks was very skilled at these and always won. And when he didn't (which was very rare) Trunks put up such a fuss and accused Goten of cheating, it seemed easier to Goten just to lose, It made Trunks a lot happier.

"Oh My God, Trunks you beat me again, as usual" Goten said as dramatically as possible as Trunks beat him for the eighth time in a row. This game was turning out to be very monotonous; Goten played, he lost, Goten played again, Goten lost again.

"Well of course I've beaten you, nobody ever beats me, I am the master of noughts and crosses" Trunks said, grinning triumphantly "I haven't been beaten since my sister last played; she was a worthy opponent at noughts and crosses…" Trunks hurriedly shut his mouth, realising what he had just said. Everyone went to great measures to avoid ever mentioning Bra, it hurt too much. For a while the two friends just sat in silence staring at the floor.

After work Goten went home to his apartment, still slightly depressed, lost in thoughts about Bra. Still they had no news of where she was, and they were beginning to finally accept that Bra had meant what she had written, about probably never meeting again. It still stung knowing that they'd probably never see her again. She wanted nothing to do with them anymore it seemed.

Goten sighed and pondered on that last letter Bra had left him before she ran off. It was the only thing he had left of her, a tearstained note. However small this reminder of Bra was, he felt lucky to have it. He knew that Trunks had been slightly disappointed, not being left anything. He had never shown it to anyone, but instead kept it safe in a well concealed place in his bedroom.

Goten quietly went into his bedroom and retrieved the note from its secret hiding place. He unfolded it slowly and carefully, smoothing out the creases. The paper was tear stained and some of the ink was fading but you could easily make out Bra's writing. Bra's writing had always been very neat with perfectly formed letters but as Goten looked at it he noticed it was untidy and the letters were all wobbly and uneven, she had also mixed up her capital letters. Goten sighed deeply and read it aloud.

"Please foRgivE me for leaving everybody like this. i would be Grateful if you doN't worry About me. i will Never forgeT the tImes we speNt together. i Love yOu. Never forget me. Do nOt try to fiNd me. Please keep my secret.

Bra"

Goten's voice tailed off when he came to her name and he lay the paper back on the desk. Goten sighed again and flung himself onto the big blue double bed. The same bed he and Bra had been together all those years ago.

"Why had she gone" Goten thought sourly to himself. "Why had she left her family and friends so suddenly, what could have made her so unhappy…?"

Goten pondered the words of her message. _Please keep my secret._

"What secret?" thought Goten, Goten could not think of anything Bra had ever told him that could be a secret. Another thing that was odd was the capital letters, Bra had been incredibly smart, she wasn't one to randomise capital letters. In fact he specifically remembered her nagging him about his bad use of capital letters on a postcard he had once written, even though Goten had been a fully grown man and she had been about fourteen. Goten smiled slightly as he remembered it, she had been almost angry.

"Oh well, I guess she was just very unhappy and worried. Why would she have bothered thinking about capital letters when she was on the edge of leaving everything she had ever known and loved behind…?" Goten thought sadly. Goten then returned the note to its hiding place and lay down on his bed again, trying to push all the unhappy thoughts from his mind.

Goten reached over to his bedside table and picked up the book he was reading. It was called _the Da Vinci Code. _Gohan had given it to him for Christmas; Gohan was always one for giving him long boring books. Once he had actually given him "_The physics of mechanical engineering" _Goten couldn't recall ever opening it.

_The Da Vinci Code _however was quite good, Goten had shown it briefly to Trunks before reading it and Trunks had told him it was actually a really good book, full of murders and secret codes and stuff. So Goten had decided read it and to his immense surprise it was a really good book.

He was just getting to a really good part about a coded letter, a letter which had a secret message. The letter had looked pretty normal to Goten but in fact had a really important hidden message. Then it struck him.

"Bra's letter!" Goten got up quickly and retrieved the letter from its hiding place in his bedroom. He hastily unfolded it and lay it down on the desk in front of him.

"Please foRgivE me for leaving everybody like this. i would be Grateful if you doN't worry About me. i will Never forgeT the tImes we speNt together. i Love yOu. Never forget me. Do nOt try to fiNd me. Please keep my secret.

Bra"

He slowly read the letter and jotted down the capital letters as he went. P R E G N A N T I N L O N D O N.

"_Pregnantinlondon" _Goten said aloud to himself. But no matter how he said it, it sounded like nonsense. Goten sighed deeply, he had really thought he was on to something…

"Hang on a second" Goten said thoughtfully glancing down at the word. "Preg… nant… pregnant… inlondon… in… London."

Goten stared down in horror at the letter, unable to speak. It had been his fault… If it wasn't for him Bra would still be at home enjoying a normal teenage life. He had to find her, he had to. He would leave as soon as possible. But how to tell his family? How would he tell them what he had done? How would they take it? Goten shuddered at the very thought. "Where was she?, I don't even know what country she's in." Goten thought stupidly.

A/N I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I've missed writing about Goten and Trunks! Sorry for the cliff hanger, I couldn't resist! And by the way I thought I'd mention even though I am stating the obvious… I don't own the Da Vinci Code.


	10. Flight XL918

-1A/N I can hardly bare to write about Goten telling the family about why Bra ran away, it's rather painful if you know what I mean. But it has to be done and I better get on with it I suppose. Hoping to make this one at least 2000 words, I usually do round about 1500 words per chapter, sometimes less. But I am determined to make this one a decent length!

Chapter 10: Flight XL918

Goten sat on his bed with his head in his hands, deciding miserably what to do. He knew he had to tell someone about the real reason Bra ran away. He just wished Bra hadn't felt the need to run away. They could have sorted all this out, he would have looked after her. Although Vegeta would have been furious, but he could of always made Trunks deal with Vegeta; Trunks probably being the only person brave enough to stand up to the prince of the sayains, apart from his mother of course. Bulma had always had a way of winding Vegeta round her little finger, while Trunks just yelled till eventually his father was forced to give in.

Goten was pretty sure he'd tell Trunks first by now. Trunks of course would be furious at first, but Goten reckoned that he would understand after the initial shock wore off. After all it wasn't exactly all Goten's fault. Trunks had persuaded his mother to let Bra drink alcohol, if he hadn't she wouldn't of got drunk and slept with him. This was Goten's way of blackmailing him to help defend him from Vegeta, by making Trunks bear part of the blame.

So shaking with apprehension, Goten dialled Trunks' mobile number and asked him to come round immediately. Trunks sounded surprised but agreed to come all the same. Now all Goten had to do was wait in silence for Trunks to get here. He was trying to figure out what to say and mesmerise it. He knew he'd get tongue-tied when he came to telling Trunks what was the matter.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Shivering, Goten answered it and forced Trunks to sit down on his bed. The same bed he and Bra had been on all those years ago. Gathering up all his courage Goten began to speak.

"Trunks, …do you remember that party of your mum's, you know the one where you convinced your mum to let your… er well, sister drink." Goten stammered watching Trunks stiffen at the mention of his sister.

"Well… there's something I haven't told you that I suppose I ought to have done. It's just I didn't realise how important it was till just now. It involves why your sister left" Goten continued. Trunks didn't say anything and continued staring at the floor in silence. Goten thought he had better go on with the story.

"Well you know I got drunk… like usual and I err slept with your sister" Goten said not daring to look at Trunks's face. "Andthenshegotpregnantandranofftolondon" He could feel Trunk's gaze on him.

"You what?" Trunks exclaimed, not quite understanding the gibberish Goten had just said, but comprehending it's basic meaning; Goten had slept with his sister and got her pregnant. He also thought he had heard the word London. Maybe that was where she had run away to.

"When did you find this all out?" Trunks said, determined to remain calm. Goten owed him an explanation and he was not going to get it if he started shouting angrily. So biting his lip he struggled to keep his voice steady and under control. Goten however was on edge, expecting him to shout at him like Trunks usually did when angered.

"Umm just this very moment" Goten replied "You know that letter she wrote for me when she ran away, there was actually a secret message hidden in it that I figured out after I read the Da Vinci Code" There was a hint of pride in Goten's voice, he bet Trunks wouldn't have been able to solve it as it was very complicated.

"Bring it here, I want to see how well she did it, Bra was never very skilled at that sort of stuff, I bet it's really obvious" Trunks said, his voice still under control. So Goten ran off to fetch it. When he returned he placed it in front of Trunks.

"Honestly, it's really difficult to solve" Goten said "It takes ages to find it" Trunks picked up the letter and started to read. Goten sat and waited, not expecting Trunks to find anything. After all it had taken him five years to work out.

After about a minute Trunks smiled and handed the letter back to Goten.

"The capitals spell "Pregnant in London" Trunks said lazily, not believing that it had actually taken his best friend five whole years to figure this out "I knew it would be obvious, Bra has no subtlety"

As he said this, the smile dropped from Goten's face, he had thought it an almost impossible code to crack. But then again Trunks did have an IQ of 155, making him highly intelligent. Goten's IQ however was 95, five points below average. Goten decided not to argue though because he didn't want Trunks to start shouting. He knew how much effort Trunks was putting in to stop himself strangling him.

"I suppose we better go and look for her" Trunks sighed "I know she doesn't want us to, but how is she going to cope with a young child all by herself, she's still a child herself" Goten agreed with most of this, yet he suspected that the now twenty year old Bra was probably more mature than Trunks supposed. She was a woman now.

"I won't tell mum, she'll get her hopes up too high" Trunks said, forming a plan already "If we don't find her, mum would be devastated. London's a pretty big place after all, and we have no idea where to look." Goten nodded, quickly logging onto his computer. They needed to book flights and fast, there was no time to lose. Bra needed them.

So a few days later, Bulma said her farewells at the airport, telling them to enjoy their "sightseeing" in London. The two friends just smiled sheepishly and waved, hurriedly boarding the plane. As they sat down, Trunks noticed several of the pretty air hostesses eyeing Goten up. Goten was completely oblivious to this. Trunks sighed for what seemed to Goten like the hundredth time and leaned back against his seat. Somehow Trunks had never been fond of flying, despite designing most of the airplanes himself. Trunks supposed this was due to knowing every single little thing that could possible go wrong with the machinery. But ignoring his fear of flying, Trunks tried to relax and get some sleep.

Four hours later, Trunks awoke from an uneasy sleep. Next to him Goten was sitting with not one but _two _air hostesses on his lap. He could hear Goten telling them all about their mission to fetch Bra back home. The air hostesses seemed extremely interested in all Goten had to say and were currently cuddling up against Goten's chest, not that Goten seemed to mind.

"Oh look your hot friend has woken up" the blond air hostess exclaimed. The pretty blonde air hostess then removed herself from Goten's lap and flounced over to Trunks and sidling onto his waiting lap. As she did this Trunks rolled his eyes but allowed the air hostess to remain on his lap. Trunks for some unknown reason had never liked Blondes and now was no different.

Trunks sat there in silence as Goten continued to boast to the other air Hostess about the time he had saved some girls life while scuba diving in Australia. He was telling every little detail about the Great White Shark nearly eating him and his girlfriend alive. Every time he reached a dramatic part in his story the air hostesses would gasp in amazement.

"oh you must have been _so_ brave!" cried out the brunette on Goten's lap. Trunks rolled his eyes again obviously. The blonde on his lap was now eyeing the brunette enviously. Trunks hadn't said one word to her and she was fed up. Eventually after Trunks had got out his ipod and started listening to it on full volume she got up and stormed off, the brunette reluctantly following.

"Hey Trunks why you being so boring" Goten whined. "you could have at least _acknowledged _she was there."

"You know what I think about _blondes_" said Trunks rolling his eyes for a third time. "They're so _obvious"_

They sat there saying nothing for a while. Eventually Trunks broke the silence by saying: "Anyway Goten, You've never been to Australia…" Goten blushed and muttered something about exaggerating a little.

Trunks slowly dozed back to sleep, leaving Goten some time to think. He wondered what this child of his and Bra's would look like. He sincerely hoped it resembled it's mother, she was so very beautiful. Maybe Bra had never waited to find out who it looked like; perhaps it was starving in an orphanage at this very moment, alone and unwanted by it's mother. Of course not, Bra wouldn't do a thing like that, would she? Goten pondered on whether the child was male or female… or both… or neither… Maybe it was an alien. Goten's _intelligent _brain raced at all the possibilities…

At long last, they landed at Heathrow airport. Trunks ordered a cab into central London and half dragged half carried a sleeping Goten into a hotel in the west end. Trunks had often stayed here during capsule corps conferences his mother had sent to him, and he knew it was lovely, a little extravagant for his tastes perhaps but lovely all the same. Trunks had booked one suite for the both of them, he suspected that if he got one each, Goten would probably take advantage of some of the pretty waitresses who worked in the hotel's restaurant. Goten tended to get a little _hormonal._

So he carried his sleeping best friend up to their hotel room, which was beautifully furnished. Luxurious chandeliers hung from the ceiling, sending a shimmering light across the room. The deep red curtains were cut from the finest red velvet. The best part though, in Trunk's opinion, had to be the Jacuzzi located in the lounge, in front of the massive 50 inch flat screened TV with 312 different channels.

Trunks, too tired to watch television, put Goten gently into one of the twin beds in the bedroom. Goten remained fast asleep. Trunks smiled at his best friend, he couldn't stay angry at him. Sure he'd messed up but everyone makes mistakes and being mad at Goten would not help the situation. Trunks sighed deeply and climbed into the empty twin bed and pulled the fluffy pillow over his head, trying to block out the sounds of the traffic down in the busy West End street below. Trunks however always slept like that no matter how noisy it was, Goten on the other hand curled up under the duvet. It was also common knowledge to Trunks that Goten still had a teddy bear, even though he was twenty four.

Trunks gave Goten one final look and then drifted into an uneasy sleep, dreaming of the task of the morning ahead…

A/N sorry this chapter isn't much of a plot mover but I felt like writing about Goten and Trunks. After all, they're the cutest friends ever. Anyway I needed a break from writing total misery! Please Review, but no flames, I don't mind constructive criticism though. No offence to blondes out there. I personally do not have any problem with blonde haired people, but I just felt like making Trunks prejudice against blondes for some unknown reason! Plus did you know this chapter is in fact exactly two thousand words long!


	11. The Master Plan

-1A/N Well it didn't take me that long I suppose. I need more motivation for this story… I want to complete it, I feel guilty when I haven't updated recently.

Chapter 11: The Master Plan!

Trunks and Goten dragged themselves out of bed the next day, both of them groaning about lack of sleep. Yet they both knew that they had an important job to do; much more important than their lack of sleep anyway.

"I hate having jet lag" Trunks moaned, halfway through breakfast. Goten just mumbled in agreement, before reaching out to eat his 28th piece of toast and strawberry jam. Somehow everything seemed brighter on a full stomach and Goten genuinely began to feel much happier as his stomach filled steadily with food. Trunks however was still in a terrible mood by the time they'd finished their twelve course breakfast. The waiters just stood back in dismay; they'd never seen anyone eat this much in a day, let alone for breakfast. Everyone could hear the cook heave a great sigh of relief as the two sayains stood up to leave.

"Right, Where do we start Trunks?" Goten asked, sounding as cheerful as he could manage, "She could be anywhere in London, couldn't she?" Trunks nodded solemnly, for once in his life Goten was right. Finding his sister wasn't going to be easy.

"Well, we know that when she left she can't of had that much money, so I think we can rule out some of the more upmarket places." Trunks said, crossing off posh districts from his map of London "I reckon she's probably somewhere rough like Walthamstow, anyone can afford a place in Walthamstow"

"We better come up with a method then, because realistically we can't search every house in the poorer districts of London" Goten said, chewing on a strand of his hair absent-mindedly.

So, sitting on a bench in Chingford, Trunks and Goten began to devise a master plan to find Bra. But even with Trunks's amazing plotting skills, they were struggling to come up with anything half decent.

It was halfway through the day that Trunks hit upon his grand master plan. He was almost certain it would work. The most difficult bit would be explaining it to Goten, who rarely saw the full logistics of Trunks's master plans. Goten seeing Trunks had come up with something sat back and prepared to listen.

"Right" Trunks started "Bra's favourite past time is to dance okay?, it's probably the only thing that Bra can do decently without messing up." Trunks paused to see if Goten had followed this.

"I get it" said Goten "We put an advert on TV saying that if she comes back she can dance to her heart's content? Then she turns up and we catch her in a net?" This comment of Goten's led to Trunks sighing in utter dismay at his friend's uselessness.

"No Goten, no nets involved, we hold auditions for a dancing role with pay far higher than anything she could be being paid now; whatever her job. If we broadcast these auditions widely enough, she will hear about them and turn up, needing the money badly. Then we, in disguise of course, have got her without searching the whole of London, she'll have walked straight into our waiting net see?" Trunks finished, the plan already vividly forming in his mind's eye.

"I thought you said no nets?" Goten said, a look of confusion spreading across his face. Trunks sighed again.

"It's a figure of speech Goten" Trunks exclaimed impatiently. "Forget the nets, do you understand the plan?" Goten nodded slowly and so they began to set to work, putting their plan into action.

Two weeks later, Bra panted heavily as she leaned on Scarlet, her co-dancer. They had just finished rehearsing a gruelling routine to Madonna's hit single, papa don't preach. It involved a lot of removing clothes and shimmying. But nevertheless it was tough.

"That was tough, wasn't it" Bra exclaimed to Tina, who was changing out of her outfit back into her day clothes. Tina nodded, pulling her shoes onto her feet, before catching her breath to speak.

"I forgot to tell you girls" Tina said, rummaging in her bag for something "These leaflets arrived this morning, I think every dance organisation got one!" Tina handed one to each girl, beaming.

"I thought you'd all be able to go in for it, they're auditions for a lead role in a dancing troupe and the pay is tremendous" Tina continued "Of course, the competition will be sky high as every self-respecting dancer will be entering, but there is always a chance one of us will win!" At this all the girls started chattering amongst each other, discussing what routine they were going to perform. Bra personally had already decided what routine she would do, she reckoned that the one they had done to "I've had the time of my life", the dirty dancing soundtrack, was her best chance at winning. Bra was already imagining what she would buy if she got the role; some new clothes for Zento, toys, maybe even a car. Smiling, Bra left to go home, this routine meant hours of relentless practice.

Bra worked on the dance routine in every spare moment. She even practised in her lunch hour, in the middle of McDonalds, going over the step sequences in her head. Even Zento had noticed something was different, his mum was barely ever that busy. She hadn't even taken him to the sweet shop on Saturday, and Bra _always _took Zento there on Saturdays. Every week Bra and Isabella would take Autumn and Zento down to the sweet shop on the corner, allowing them to buy some sweets. To Zento it was the highlight of the week, like a light at the end of the tunnel. Zento hated school.

On the evening before the competition Bra went to bed early, needing all the energy she could get for the following day. She tossed and turned unable to sleep. Finally in the early hours of the morning Bra drifted into an uneasy sleep.

_Bra was running desperately into the hall where the competition was. She was half an hour late and her hair was tumbling down messily from her perfect bun as she ran into the room. The other dancers merely looked at her evilly, and the man in charge was screaming at her for being late. As she waited in line all the performers in front of her were perfectly spinning in beautiful elegant pirouettes, all in tutu's and ballet shoes. Bra looked down at her jeans, they were filthy and old. Eventually it was her turn. Bra gulped as she walked onto the stage. At the climax of her routine, the part the whole dance had been building up to, she tripped and fell hard on the wooden floor. She lay there motionless, suffering silently as the other perfect dancers started to laugh in a loud ringing tone, their eyes empty. The world around her was swirling in a foggy mist, the dancers menacingly advancing on her. Getting closer…_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Bra screamed as she woke up from her nightmare, sweating and feverish. She had failed, she had fallen. Slowly as Bra started to calm down she began to take in her surroundings. She was at home in bed, the competition hadn't even started. She gave a sigh of relief. There was still hope.

A/N Sorry for the short chapter, I've been really, really busy, preparing to go back to school and all that. I really will try to update more often! Also a big thank you to everyone who has left a review, it really makes my day when I log on and see I have reviews!!! Hint; the more reviews I get, the quicker I get the motivation to update and relieve my guilt…


	12. The Competition Begins

-1A/N Thank you for all those amazing reviews I got for the last chapter! By the way Big Ben is a clock in London for those who don't know!

Chapter 12, The Competition Begins

Bra awoke the next morning to Zento shaking her gently. Sleepily she looked down at her only child, realising yet again that the resemblance to his father was astonishing. He was Goten's miniature. The only difference was the eyes; Zento had Trunk's and Bra's vivid blue eyes, not the dark ones of Goten.

"You told me to wake you up" Zento said, rather too loudly for Bra's liking at seven o'clock in the morning. Bra nodded and stooped down to pick up Zento. With him balanced on her hip, she walked down to get a decent breakfast before the competition started at eleven. Only four hours away from now. Bra was starting to panic, replaying her nightmare in her head. She just knew she was going to fall over and embarrass herself in front of all these people. But she had to try, she needed the money so badly.

After leaving Zento with Isabella next door, Bra walked slowly to the bus stop, stretching out her legs in preparation for her routine. While at the bus stop she couldn't help muttering the step sequences over and over again, leading some fellow passengers to stare at her like she was crazy.

When Bra arrived at the huge venue Trunks had hired for the competition in central London, she felt sick. There were crowds and crowds of pretty slim girls milling around waiting for eleven to strike on Big Ben. Some like Bra seemed to muttering moves and steps under their breath while others paced up and down restlessly. This competition was obviously enormously important to a lot of people. Bra couldn't help noticing though, that a fair sized proportion of the girls there didn't seem nervous at all. They were perfectly calm and collected unlike her, who was shaking with nerves.

"Hey Bra" Scarlet called from Bra's left "We're over here, come and join us" So Bra dragged herself over the road, the butterflies still dancing in her stomach, to the girls she had come to know so well and like. She noticed though that Evangeline wasn't there. Not that she missed the feisty blonde dancer; there was always something about her that pushed Bra not to trust her. And as her brother always said, "Never trust a blonde"

"Where's Angel" Bra asked as the other girls reluctantly stopped their hurried practising to talk. Most of them looked pale and tired like Bra, none of them seemed to have got much sleep. Scarlet however still had the strength left to smile warmly at Bra.

"Angel, she has these infamous tactics she developed for securing these type of roles" Scarlet said with a disapproving but mischievous grin. The other girls laughed merrily, forgetting their nerves for a few seconds.

"What tactics?" Bra asked, had Angel found a dance routine nobody could possibly beat? Or had she this amazing promiscuous costume or something?

"Angel likes to win by getting close to the judges" Tina cut in also grinning "She reckons that if she screws the judges then she'll have an almost one hundred percent chance of winning the competition. The other girls nodded in agreement, laughing at their co-dancers unfaultable tactics.

"Well she's right though" Scarlet exclaimed "Her tactics always almost work" Bra grinned, imagining just how many judges Angel had screwed.

"Angel's screwed fat judges, lanky judges, ugly judges, squat judges, bald judges, old judges, smelly judges" said another of the dancers, counting of the judges on her fingers.

Then almost as she knew everyone had been talking about her, Angel flounced up beside them and she was not smiling.

"Any luck?" The girls chorused happily as Angel continued to grimace.

"No!" Angel replied miserably "I found what must have been a judge of some sort or an organiser, her was gorgeous, with this floppy dark hair over his eyes and an innocent cheeky grin; I reckon he must have been a dancer, he had an amazing body too…" The other girls nodded, gesturing to Angel to carry on.

"Well I thought he looked like the type I would be easily able to screw without any difficulties, and as a bonus he wasn't fat, squat, lanky, bald, ugly or bald, but he seemed to know what I was trying to do and said something about his best friend warning him not to screw any of the competitors. So I left, but hopefully I made some decent impression on him before I left." Angel said, a frown still plastered on her immaculate face. She was obviously very disappointed in her usually unfaultable tactics. But just the girls opened their mouths to console her, Big Ben struck eleven with eleven almighty crashes, that echoed through the entire of central London.

"Right Goten" Trunks said "Got your costume on?" Goten nodded and pulled his bowler hat further down over his eyes and wrapped his black coat round him to lock in the warmth. Trunks had wanted him to wear a fake beard but there was a limit to how far Goten could be pushed. Trunks himself had dyed his hair brown, a colour that he personally found tremendously dull compared to his vivacious purple. He also wore rather larger sunglasses that covered most of his face. Goten had wanted Trunks to dye his hair blonde but Trunks had refused, there was no cause big enough for Trunks to go blonde. They both reckoned that if Bra walked in, she wouldn't be able to recognise them, after all they were the last people she was expecting to see there.

"Hello girls" said a man Trunks had hired to read the instructions "You will all form one single file line and wait for your turn. When it is your turn you will walk up to the judges and give them your name and the competitor number I have just given you. You will then perform your routine, and walk out of the room to the right and wait for the final results to be called this afternoon" He glanced at the girls to make sure they had understood, some of them looked pretty dumb, but most of them were nodding.

Bra waited in turn next to Scarlet in the line, her knees were trembling uncontrollably. The line was moving rather fast, faster than Bra would have wished. She was starting to regret even coming, something in her brain was telling her that this was the wrong place to be. But a more important part was telling her that she needed to try, if not for her but for Zento. He was more important than anything.

"Not Bra" Goten said, crossing off another competitor number from his list. "You know Trunk's I'm starting to think she won't turn up, maybe you plan hasn't worked" Trunks shook his head vigorously.

"We can't expect miracles yet, we've only been here an hour, just shut up and be patient. Your making it obvious that this isn't an actual dance competition saying _that's definitely not Bra_ at every girl. Anyway who are you to slag off my plans, who came up with mighty mask?" Trunks said and sure enough Goten shut up, not wanting to mention that even the grand mighty mask plot had been foiled by Killen's girlfriend, number eighteen.

And sure enough about half an hour later, Bra found herself at the front of the line. Shivering she walked up to the judged and gave her number. She didn't notice Trunks and Goten at the side of the hall, with their clipboards. She walked slowly back into the centre to start her routine.

"That's her! Its her!" Goten exclaimed, before Trunks put his hand over Goten's mouth to shut him up. But Trunks did admit, that definitely was Bra.

A/N I was quite impressed at how quickly I got this chapter done! Thanks for reviewing!


	13. Unlucky Luck

-1 I am so sorry I haven't posted this chapter sooner. I have been on holiday again, well it really wasn't a holiday as such because I just went to my grandparents and their not quite up to date with technology! Plus I won't be able to update as much because I'm starting my GCSE's this year. I think their like the English equivalent to SATs. SATs are the exams you take in America at sixteen aren't they? Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 13. Unlucky Luck

At the sound of Goten's cry, Bra desperately fled towards the nearest exit; recognising Goten's voice instantly. Goten and Trunks rushed forward through the crowd towards Bra, who was pushing her way through the throng of costumed girls. His voice was echoing in her head, loud and clear and Bra was terribly confused. One part of her desperately wanted to see them again; she hadn't seen them for nearly six years. But another part of her brain, a much stronger part, had instinctively told her to run, to get out of there as quickly as possible. Bra belonged in London now, not in Japan, London was her home now. Bra couldn't go back, no-one could ever know about Zento.

Bra quickened her pace as she heard Trunk's and Goten's voices growing closer. They were gaining on her. Bra finally reached the fire exit and hurriedly proceeded to climb down the twisted spiral staircase. This proved difficult due to her 4 inch stiletto heels and as she was nearing the bottom, she suddenly tripped and tumbled down the rest of the stairs, cutting her forehead on the hard pavement below.

The world was spinning as Bra pulled herself to her feet, she fell sideways and lent against the wall for support, breathing heavily. She staggered forwards a few steps, trying to regain focus. She had to get away, she had to get back to Zento, he needed her. Despite her efforts Bra lost her balance and fell back against the safety railing, grasping it tightly.

Suddenly a hand came out from nowhere and pulled Bra back onto her feet. The hand felt incredibly familiar to Bra, she recognised the soft gentle touch. It was Goten. For one brief moment Goten's dark brown eyes met Bra's vivid blue ones. Goten stared into Bra's beautiful blue eyes, lost in the intensity of them, his grip loosening for a spit second.

Not wasting her chance, Bra tugged herself free of Goten's slackened grip and ran for it, intending to get herself on the nearest bus. It took Goten several seconds to notice she was gone, still gazing at the empty space where Bra's face had been, before chasing after her once again.

Just as Goten was gaining on Bra for the second time, a hand came out of nowhere, pulling him back to a stand still, the manicured nails digging into his back through his favourite shirt. Flustered, Goten spun round to see the pretty blonde who had attempted to seduce him earlier. Impatiently he waved her away, but Angel made no sign of letting him go without a fight. Goten sighed, he'd just have to run the risk of ruining his favourite shirt in the chase after Bra; after all Trunks could always buy him a new one with his Capsule Corps fortune.

Goten continued to rush after Bra, Angel being dragged behind, showing no intention of letting go. Eventually, as the gap between him and Bra widened, Goten whipped round to face Angel, planning to force her of him. Catching Goten by surprise Angel flung herself at Goten kissing him passionately. Goten pulled away sharply, pushing Angel away from him sharply.

"What the fuck do you think your doing!" yelled Goten angrily. Goten made to turn round to continue the chase but was struck hard by Angel across the face. Goten's eyes widened in shock; It didn't hurt, but the shock had been enough. Goten came back to his senses to see Angel disappear round the corner angrily, her platinum blonde hair tailing behind her.

Forgetting Angel Goten glanced around desperately for Bra, but in those precious few moments she had vanished. Defeated, Goten slowly made his way back to the hall, cursing the blonde haired beauty that had ruined everything. Trunks had been right; never trust a blonde, especially a dyed platinum blonde…

"Hey Goten, what happened! Where'd she go?" Trunks had come running outside at the sight of his best friend. Goten slowly recounted the story, by the time he was finished Trunks too was cursing the blonde dancer. Never before had one of his "master plans" failed so badly, well all but Mighty Mask. And for his plan to be foiled by a _girl_ especially a _blonde_ girl.

"Hay Goten, we better get out of here, the dancers have all clocked there's something dodgy going on…" Trunks said quietly, sighing deeply, he had been so close, so close to seeing his sister again for the first time in over five years. "Oh well" thought Trunks bitterly "everyone gets unlucky sometimes" Goten and Trunks silently made their way back to the hotel, cursing their misfortune.

It was late at night when Bra finally arrived back at the estate. She staggered onto Isabella's doorstep, and rang the bell. Bra's once perfect hair was tumbling down her back in a giant tangled mess, her previously exquisite make up was all smudged and patchy. Her clothes had massive tears in them and the heel had broken off on of her shoes. Bra looked a mess.

Isabella opened the door. She dropped the empty cup of tea she was holding with horror as she looked upon Bra. The cup shattered into a million pieces as it hit the hard wooden floor.

"What's happened Bra?" Isabella asked in a worried tone, eyeing Bra up and down.

"It's a long story" Bra answered simply, evading actually answering. Isabella then led Bra into the house where she left Bra sitting on the old ragged second hand sofa, leaving her to think about the day's events.

Of course it was so obvious now. Trunks must have set everything up; that's just the sort of thing Trunks would do. Bra sighed heavily. It had been a lucky escape, if it hadn't been for Angel… Bra made a mental note to be nicer to her from then on.

Eventually Isabella came down the stairs holding a sleeping Zento. Bra then thanked Isabella and proceeded next door to her own flat, putting Zento down in his bed. She smiled quietly as she looked at down at her son. He looked so much like Goten…. He had the same floppy hair as Goten, and the same expressions and mannerisms. As she looked at him a great sadness overwhelmed her; Zento would never know his dad. Zento would never get to go on family outings like she had done as a child. Her family had always been going to the beach, or to the park or on fancy holidays. But her family had been rich, Bra wasn't. Bra was living in a small dingy London flat with barely any money.

After what seemed an age bra tore her eyes away from her son and went into her own bedroom and tried to go to sleep. She was relieved that she had got away, but somewhere deep inside her was a great sadness, like a fir eating away at her from the inside; a fire she couldn't put out. Today had made her realise that life was not a game; it wasn't going to be a happy ending. She had come to terms with the fact that she could never see her family again but today for the first time ever, her heart was split two ways.

A/N I will really try to update more often. But previously it was the summer holidays and now its term time and I have TONS of homework… Plus I'm sorry that this chapter has so many errors and stuff, I'm finding it really difficult to MAKE myself write the next chapter! So I really need some reviews to keep my spirits up!!!


	14. A Decade on

-1A/N I got it updated soon! Only problem is a still have a whole page of questions to answer about Specific Heat capacity…. I don't have a clue what to do! Any science geniuses out there? Hint Hint. Oh well I'll just put it to the back of my mind and do it later!

Plus so you don't have to reread chapters: Gary is the big bully and Ronald is the geek.

Chapter 14, A Decade on

It was an ordinary winter's morning when Zento woke up in his little cramped bedroom. Zento sighed as he heaved himself out of bed and thumped down the stairs to the kitchen where his mother was sitting there waiting with a bowl of cereal.

"Hi mum" said Zento grumpily as he sat down and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin' Zento" replied Bra happily. Bra was always good tempered in the mornings. Zento on the other hand had inherited Vegeta's and Trunk's genes and was always in a bad mood. He was in an especially bad mood when he had to go to school.

"Done that essay that Mrs Smith set you yet?" asked Bra in a conversational tone.

"Yep" replied Zento simply. Zento in actual fact hadn't done the essay that Mrs Smith had set and neither did he have any intention of doing it. It was in for the next Friday after all. Zento finished off his cereal and got ready to go to school.

Zento absolutely hated school; He had very little friends, he wasn't particularly clever or well behaved. Zento was a poor foreign boy who wore second hand clothes and never had the latest Ipod or phone, and who wanted to be friend with someone like that. Most people regarded him as the strange poor teenager who lived down on the estate.

Zento sighed as he walked out the door and knocked for Autumn who was also dressed in second hand school uniform. Her uniform was patched and fraying at the edges just like Zento's. Autumn too wasn't very popular either and Zeno felt Autumn was the only real friend he had. He had known Autumn since he was born and had gone all through primary school with her and then finally into secondary school. She was still his best friend even now after fifteen years of knowing him.

Zento and Autumn walked into the classroom where all of the other children were sitting in rows. As they entered the classroom the teacher looked up from calling the register:

"You two are late. I will see you for detention at Lunchtime."

Zento and Autumn glanced up at the clock. It read five to nine. They weren't late. Zento opened his mouth to argue but shut it again quickly when Autumn gave him a warning look.

"It's not worth it" she muttered under her breath to him as they took their seats at the back of the class. They got out their equipment and sat there in silence waiting for Mrs Smith to speak.

However before she could speak the door had opened for a second time. Gary strutted in and swaggered down the aisle to take his seat at the front with the "popular" kids.

"That's right Gary. Sit down quietly" Mrs Smith said with a sly smile at Zento and Autumn. Zento scowled furiously. They had got detention when they weren't even late. Gary on the other hand HAD been late and he didn't get detention. Fair or what?

"Have you got something to say Zento?" asked Mrs Smith who had seen the scowl on his face.

"Yes in fact I have. Why do me and Autumn get detention and Gary doesn't? It doesn't make any sense!" Zento exclaimed angrily. Next to him Autumn was looking down at the floor.

"IT IS NOT UP TO YOU. I CAN GIVE DETENTION TO WHOMEVER I LIKE YOUNG MAN!" screamed Mrs Smith. Her hair was all over the place and spit was flying from her mouth.

"SHUT UP!" Zento replies equally angry.

They remained glaring at each other, neither refusing to give in. Eventually Autumn got hold of Zento by the shoulders and forced him back down into his chair. Zento and Autumn watched in silence as Mrs Smith set yet another detention for Zento. But there was nothing either of them could do about it.

Zento sat in his chair tensely for the rest of the lesson forcing himself to do the work; he didn't even look up when Gary and his group of mates starting throwing balls of paper at him. Autumn sat there awkwardly; not knowing what to say to Zento.

When Zento came home that evening he was undoubtedly in a foul mood. He slammed the door shut as he came into the house, a scowl that matched his mood on his face. He had done double detention with Mrs Smith after school and it wasn't fair.

Bra looked up from the paper she was reading when he came into the room. Bra had just got back from dance rehearsal and had been startled to find Zento was not home when she had arrived back. Sure Zento got detention a fair bit but never _this_ late.

"So where have you been young man?" asked Bra in a firm but quiet voice.

Zento merely looked at her before turning round and heading for the door.

"No you don't. Your staying right here Zento. Your not leaving this room until you've explained yourself."

"Fine I had detention" replied Zento in an exasperated voice, rolling his eyes at the ceiling.

"O.K but you are not going up to your room. For once you will stay down here and do your homework. Its no wonder you're failing every subject under the sun. Now sit here quietly and do it otherwise their will be trouble." Bra was not going to give in.

"I can't" said Zento simply looking determinedly at the floor.

"Why on earth not?" Bra replied in a irritated tone. She had never been this difficult when she was younger.

"I just can't" repeated Zento again. Bra sighed.

"Why not?" Bra said standing her ground. Zento merely stood there with his hands in his pockets looking blank.

Finally Zento started to speak again. This time in a very slow and expressionless voice.

"For Sociology we have been asked to do a project on our families and their role in society. I have no family but you. And you just burst into tears when I ask anything about my family. Why won't you tell me what happened?"

This time it was Bra's turn to look awkward. She started pacing up and down the room; a calculating look on her face. Eventually she fell back onto the old ragged sofa and put her head in her hands.

"Well I suppose you do have a right to know…" Bra tailed off but then regained the thread of what she was saying "I can't make excuses any longer. You are fifteen after all. Nearly an adult."

"Does this mean your going to tell me everything then?"

"Well I suppose it does."

A/N Don't you LOVE cliff-hangers? And if I'm feeling especially sadistic I won't update until Christmas… But maybe if some science prodigy reviews with the added explanation of what the hell Specific Heat Capacity is, maybe I'll update a little sooner. Ummm… maybe Halloween?


	15. A Taste of Bra's own Medicine

-1A/N Thanks anyone who gave me help with my homework!! It helped a lot. Anyway on with the story!!

Chapter fifteen, A taste of Bra's own medicine.

"Ok so you're going to tell me everything?" repeated Zento with a curious look on his face.

"Well I suppose I have to start from the beginning. As you know I grew up in Japan, quite near Tokyo. I had a lovely childhood and was treated well; you see my family owned Capsule Cooperation; that's a well known business over in Asia. We were very very rich. And I grew up with the benefits of that; I had every luxury available to me." Bra paused to think for a second.

"So why did it -"

"Go so wrong?" suggested Bra. "Well onto my family; my family consisted of my mum and dad, Bulma and Vegeta, and my brother who is called Trunks." Zento stifled a laugh at the name.

"Ok they are strange names but get over it. Anyway Trunks who is five years older then me had this best friend called Goten. He was almost like a type of cousin to me. And to tell you the truth he was very good looking and I had a sort of crush on him when I was younger."

Zento nodded uncertainly, not knowing where the story was going.

"So one day when I was fifteen at some dreadful party of my mothers Trunks persuaded my mum to let me have a few drinks. I of course didn't object and got terribly drunk. Goten had also had an awful lot to drink and we… well we… well I'm sure you get the idea."

Zento just looked at his mum; a slightly disgusted look on his face, looking very awkward.

"So you ran away?" Zento asked nervously.

"Yes. My family must never know. They'd hate me and Goten for it. I'm better of here, this is where I belong."

"No its not. You should go back! How could you do that to your family? They must think you've died or something! If you had stayed I might actually _know_ some of my family!" Zento exclaimed angrily glaring at Bra.

Thiswas not the reaction Bra had been expecting. She stepped backwards looking apprehensive. But Zento was not finished:

"And what's more you left because of ME! You were ashamed of me; you were ashamed of your only child. Think, you could have stayed there and raised me in a nice house surrounded by my friends and family, instead you chose the stupid option of running away and raising me in some shithole in the worst area of London! You could have stayed in Japan and had a nice _respectable _job but instead you're stuck here working as a _stripper_. How do you think _I_ feel about that? How do I feel about my mother being a SLUT?"

For one split second Bra thought she saw Zento's bright blue eyes flash a vivid aquamarine colour and his hair lighten. But only for a split second, by the time she had blinked, Zento's eyes and hair were back to normal.

Zento threw one disgusted look at his mother and stormed upstairs, leaving Bra sitting on the sofa feeling very confused. A minute later Zento had come thumping back down the stairs and had come back into the room. He was holding a bag over his shoulders and had put on his shoes.

"I'll give you a taste of your own medicine! You deserve it. See how you like it when your child runs away. Well I'm going back to find my family and I'm never coming back!" And with that Zento had flung open the front door and was running off into the dark night.

Bra leapt up from the sofa and flew out of the door after her only son. The tears were already streaming down her face, as she fully understood what Zento intended to do. His spiteful words echoed round her brain, as she sprinted up the dimly lit street. And the more she thought about it, Zento was right, she had been irresponsible mother. When she had run away, she had worried more about what would happen to her, than the fate of her unborn child.

For hours Bra combed the alleys that crisscrossed around the estate they lived on calling out "Zento" until her voice was hoarse. She couldn't help imagining all the horrific things that could happen to a young boy out alone at night. It was too painful to bear.

It had begun to rain and Bra, who was now cold and sodden, was almost ready to give up. After all what hope had she of finding Zento when he didn't want to be found. There were a million and one places to hide. He could be anywhere by now, he might have caught a bus or a train. She might as well go home now, and pray Zento would reconsider and return home the following morning. But deep down, Bra knew he wouldn't, Zento was rather like Vegeta and Trunks, stubborn. He wouldn't come back now if his life depended on it.

Just as Bra rounded the corner on her way home, she saw a figure huddled in a doorway, with black hair dripping down into his eyes. With all of her remaining strength, Bra rushed forwards, throwing her arms out around the figure's neck.

"Zento" Bra panted, tears of relief dripping down her face.

"What the fucking hell do you think you're doin' crazy woman! Get the fuck of me before I beat the fucking crap out of you" The figure shouted in rage, his words slurring badly.

Bra started and backed away in terror, she had been so certain it was Zento. But as the figure turned round, she saw it definitely wasn't her only son. The youngster was dirty and clutching a bottle of cheap larger, swaying as he spoke. Definitely not Zento.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else" Bra said in barely audible voice, trying to keep her calm. But as she knew, these drunks who roamed the streets of London at night could be dangerous. Some of them carried knives…

The drunk swayed before opening his mouth to speak, his fist raised above his head in a menacing way. Before he could get a word out though, Bra was off, running back into the night. 

Bra ran until she had such a bad stitch, she thought she would collapse from the pain. For a while she had thought she had heard footsteps behind her, but they had faded away the further she had ran. Looking back, Bra couldn't see any signs of anyone following her. If only Goten or Trunks were here, they'd have sorted that drunk out in seconds.

And once again, Bra started weeping, falling to the floor and sobbing into the pavement. She wept for her mother, to cuddle her and tell her every hinging would be ok. She wept for Vegeta, always desperate to protect her whatever the cost. And for Trunks and Goten, the unbeatable duo, who could always find a solution to any possible problem. The two that made everything seem a lot brighter. How she missed those two.

A/N Hope you liked it and Thanks to any one who helped me with Specific Heat Capacity! Your reviews spurred me on to update before Christmas! Please review, it makes my day!


	16. Birthday Blues

-1A/N Wow I finally have one hundred reviews! I never expected that when I posted the first chapter of this story! Thank you Samantha for my hundredth review! And to all others who have reviewed, especially those who have added this story to their favourites! Thank you everyone, you all make my day a very special one! Also I would like to note that I am ignoring the barriers of language. Let's just say Bra spoke Japanese to Zento back in England! The name of this chapter will be explained later on in this chap!

Chapter 16 Birthday Blues

Zento sat on Tokyo dock, his head in his hands, watching the ships go by. He had made it, the journey had been difficult but he was in Japan at last. He just hoped he had done the right thing.

From the flat on the estate, Zento had caught the bus as far as Liverpool port before begging an old woman to let him aboard her ship that was to set sail for Japan. Admitted, he had spent the entire journey washing dishes as repayment for the passage to Japan but all in all Zento considered himself very lucky. It's not easy persuading someone you've never met before to let you accompany them on one of their boats. Zento just wished he had had enough money to afford a plane ticket, but he had no money or passport for that matter. His passport was back at home, lying on one of the dusty shelves in his mother's bedroom. At the thought of Bra, Zento shivered, regretting those harsh things he had said to her. He had been angry, too angry to think about the consequences of his words. He hoped Bra hadn't taken him seriously and that one day he would have the chance to apologise. Though at this moment in time it didn't look probable that him and his Mother would be seeing each other very soon.

Zento was still trying to form some kind of plan in his mind of what he was going to do next. Recalling his mother's words, he remembered that his mother had said something about her family owning a firm called capsule Corps. He wondered if anyone here had heard of it and knew where the main branch was based. Well there was only one way to find out.

Strolling in what Zento hoped was a casual friendly way, Zento approached a middle aged woman, who looked like she might be helpful.

"Excuse me, have you heard of a firm called Capsule Corps?" Zento asked, trying not to sound nervous. The lady looked at him curiously before replying.

"You're not from round here are you?" The lady inquired kindly, "Asking people whether they've heard of Capsule Corps! Of course I have, it's the most famous firm in Japan, Capsule Corps is! That Briefs family have made millions, billions even. Probably the richest family in Japan! Why'd you want to know?"

Zento was rather surprised to find that his mother's family were the richest in all of Japan, but he kept his voice steady as he answered the lady's question.

"I need to know where I can find the main branch?" Zento said, breathing heavily. "I'm meeting a friend there"

The lady looked mildly surprised at a teenage boy seemingly meeting a friend at Capsule Corps of all places, but quickly responded.

"Well then you want to board that train over there, it will take you east. Stay on the train till it terminates and there will probably be signposts from there. It's not that far, fifteen miles or so maybe. You'll be there in no time!" Zento hurriedly thanked her, before scampering off in search of the train station.

It didn't take him long to find it, the train station was huge. Zento just stood there gazing up at the huge building that reminded him so much of London. Above the arched doorway was a huge life-size poster of a man with wild curly black hair, showing off his extraordinarily big muscles. Underneath it Zento could read the words; "SUPPORT YOUR CHAMPION, THE ALL MIGHTY FIGHTER WHO SAVED US FROM THE TERRIBLE CELL!" Ignoring this weird sight, Zento glanced at the train fares board by the entrance, though there was no real point. He had no money of any kind, let alone Japanese yens. He figured that fifteen miles wasn't that far, he'd probably walked further before now. All he had to do was follow the train tracks till they stopped.

He supposed he had better start walking now, it would be dark soon and he wanted to cover some ground before the night set in.

So ploddingly Zento set off, not finding the going too tough. One of the few things Zento found pleasure in was that he was better than all the thugs in his class at sport. He had more stamina than all of them put together and could pack a punch harder than that of his PE teacher. He had found that he was good at most sports but in particular martial arts. That had crushed Gary's ego a bit.

For three hours straight Zento marched determinedly on. He was starting to get tired now though, it was now pitch black with the only light being supplied by the full moon and the stars in the sky above. As he walked, he thought of those he had left behind, way back in the city of London. He thought of Autumn, how she had befriended him when no-one else would, how she had stuck up for him in any situation. She had been a great friend, sticking with him through thick and thin. How he would miss her. He thought of his mother, striving her very best to give Zento all he wanted, taking him to the sweet shop on Saturdays, cuddling him at night. He could almost see her now, practising a routine for hours on end, twirling in her colourful skirt.

As he neared his destination Zento pondered on his family. What would they be like? Would they be friendly or shun him like everyone else he knew, besides his mother and Autumn. If his mother's family really were famous, how was he going to be allowed to speak to them and explain his purpose for coming? Well he'd just have to find a way.

Eventually Zento stood outside Capsule Corps, staring up at the igloo shaped building, surrounded by beautifully kept lawns and flowerbeds. On one side of the garden, Zento saw a small building, it looked extremely battered and dented as though some giant monster had punched it continuously. Zento figured he better find a place to sleep, and return come morning. So shivering in the cold, Zento wandered off to find a suitable sleeping place. Little did he know he was being watched.

Trunks had been sitting on the wall, moping. It was his birthday and guess who had completely forgotten. He had been expecting a present or least a card. But Goten had walked in today without even a "Happy Birthday", Trunks had tried not to feel bad about it, after all this was the 8th time Goten had managed to forgot his birthday. He should be used to it by now.

Trunks had just been making an important mental note to forget Goten's next birthday on purpose when he noticed a dark figure standing in front of him, staring up at Capsule Corps. At first he had thought it was Goten, coming to surprise him with a birthday cake but when he looked closer, he realised it wasn't Goten, or was it?.

The figure in front of him did indeed look like Goten, just with subtle differences. Trunks noticed that the boy in front of him had bright blue eyes, whereas Goten's were the darkest brown, almost black. The figure was also too short to be Goten and looked younger. And what was more, the boy didn't have Goten's confused look of stupidity plastered all over his face, or that goofy smile.

After staring at the boy for several minutes or so, Trunks' whirring brain started to jump to conclusions. The more he stared into the deep blue eyes of the boy, he more he noticed their startling resemblance to his sister's. He was sure of it, that boy there had eye's that were the spitting image of his sister's. There could only be one conclusion to who this boy was.

A/n Next chapter coming up soon. I think next chapter we shall have Zento meeting his family! Please review!


	17. Goten's Bad Memory

-1A/N Ok I think this story will be coming to a close in around five more chapters. Sorry all of you who want a 200,000 word story! I just haven't got the time anymore, plus I can't think of many more ideas. I would really like to make it longer though as I would feel the story would have been a waste because as far as I'm concerned this story is doing rather well! So I would really appreciate some ideas for making it longer!

Chapter 16, Goten's Bad Memory

"So what's your name kid?" a voice came from behind Zento. Zento jumped backwards in shock; he had no idea he was being watched.

Zento slowly turned around to see a man sitting on the wall behind him. The man was fairly tall and looked like he was in his twenties or thirties, it was hard to tell. Zento's eyes moved up to the mans face; he had _purple_ hair and vivid blue eyes. Zento's eyes.

"So" asked the man again "Who are you?"

"Umm. My names Zento" replied Zento nervously, not looking the man in the eyes.

"Well at least we're getting somewhere. I was beginning to think you were mute." Zento wasn't sure if the man was joking or not so he decided not to answer.

"So what are you here for? Here to find some long lost family member who've you've never seen before in your life and get reunited with them and live happy ever after?" said the man with a sly smile on his face.

At the mans words Zento had backed away looking at the man with a terrified look on his face. How did this man know? Perhaps he could read minds? Zento had read a book in school about people who could read other people thoughts. But if you tried hard enough you could "Close your mind". Zento tried very hard to "close his mind."

"Just in case your wondering" The man had started talking again bringing Zento back to reality. "I can't read minds."

Zento was really scared now. Who the hell was this man? Why could he tell what he was thinking? Or was it all a strange coincidence?

"So Zento" Trunks said, smirking "How's your mother nowadays?" At the mention of his mother, Zento shrunk back, had this guy been stalking him since he was born or something.

"She's er fine" Zento finally replied, though he knew fully well that Bra wasn't fine; she was probably crying her eyes out still at the loss of her only son.

"Does she even know you're here?" Trunks said, looking into the eyes of the mini-Goten standing in front of him.

Zento half shook his head, he wasn't sure whether Bra knew where he was or not. She could have guessed but he hadn't actually told her exactly where he was going.

"So, how's your mother's dancing going, I once almost saw a routine of hers, I think to the Dirty Dancing song! It was for some competition or something like that, but she never got the chance to perform it! " Trunks said, enjoying the reaction his words got from Zento.

"How do you know…" Zento said, tailing off mid-sentence. Maybe this guy was an ex-boyfriend of his mother's. That would explain how he knew about the dancing, but it didn't explain why he was here in Japan.

"Are you my mum's ex-boyfriend or something?" Zento said, voicing his thoughts. At this Trunks grimaced, bad imagery going through his mind. Err imagine dating your younger sister…

"No, I would be…" Trunks said, pausing for effect "your dear mum's brother." Trunks relished the expression of mingled horror and relief on the boy's face before adding "We look so alike don't we, I think it's the hair…"

Zento was shocked, he had not expected to run into a relative this early on his journey.

"How did you know?" Zento asked "I don't look particularly like my mother." The purple haired man just smiled.

"You've probably never been told this, but you look so much like your father." Trunks paused "Except for your eyes, you've got your mother's eyes."

Zento smiled, he knew he had his mother's eyes, everyone always told him.

"Well anyway, enough chat, you better come inside and meet the old cranky residents of this place, in other words your grandparents." Trunks said, beckoning Zento to follow him inside. "My mums not too bad, rather forceful on the hugs and kisses, but my dad's a crazy maniac. Don't be ashamed if you're terrified of him, he frightens everyone. Well everyone except my mother that is, and maybe Chichi when she's armed with her frying pan!" And with that, they both disappeared through the door.

"Wait here" Trunks said as they neared a brightly lit room. "I want to have a chat with a special someone first" Trunks smirked as he left Zento by the door and went to sit down beside his best friend.

"So Goten, any idea what the date is today?" Trunks said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Err, yeah, it's the 17th January today" Goten replied casually. Trunks was taken aback, Goten very rarely remembered the date.

"Ring any bells that date?" Trunks said, forcing a smile onto his face, not expecting Goten to answer.

"Yep it does actually, the new McDonalds opened today! I've been counting off the days since last September!" Goten replied, grinning from ear to ear "The food is sure good there, I had four double big Macs, eight large portions of French fries, twelve Mac muffins and a Mac-flurry!"

Trunks sighed, he should have known better. Of course the opening of a new McDonalds was far more important than his birthday.

"Well Goten," Trunks said, but Goten didn't seem to hear. "GOTEN I AM TALKING TO YOU, RESPECT YOUR ELDERS, AFTER ALL, I AM TWO YEARS OLDER THAN YOU AT THIS MMENT IN TIME!!!" At this Goten flinched, rubbing his ears.

"Hey that's not true, your only one year older than me, except for between January and March, when your two years older than me and today I believe is not between January and March, so there…" Goten tailed off, realising the date. He looked fearfully up into his best friend's face and Trunks could just make out the muffled words "Happy Birthday"

"Well anyway Goten, now that we've sorted that problem out, there's someone I've brought to see you!" Trunks said, beckoning for Zento to come in.

Zento obliged and walked into the centre of the room, turning to face the two best friends sitting on the sofa. As he looked into the face of the man sitting next to his mother's brother he let out a short gasp. Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach, it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. This man's eyes were brown, his hair was slightly longer than Zento's, but stuck up at the back exactly as Zento's did. This had to be his father.

"Look familiar?" Trunks asked smiling.

"Err no" Goten said, "Should he?"

A/N Extra credit to anyone who noticed where I borrowed some of the sentences from in this story. Look closely at the last big paragraph, some of that might be familiar to some of you! Well that wraps up this chapter! Review please, I want to know who your favourite character is in this story and your favourite bit! And don't forget I need suggestions for plots if any of you want this story to continue a lot further. Constructive Criticism is welcomed as well!


	18. Goten Finally Understands

-1A/N well done to B Chan, for getting my little joke! Thank you everyone for reviewing! I love you all!

Chapter 18, Goten finally Understands!

"I still don't see where I am supposed to recognize him from" Goten said, evidently confused, after staring at the boy for almost a minute. "Hang on a sec, is he… that boy that Gohan had round to dinner one time? The son of his boss or something like that. I remember because he had a hot sister."

"No" said Trunks, falling over anime style! "God I thought you'd recognize him, seeing as you spend half your fucking time looking in a bloody mirror"

Goten flinched, he didn't spend that much time looking in a mirror. Only ten minutes or so every now and again. He wasn't that conceited. So Goten went avidly back to staring at the boy before clapping a hand to his forehead.

"I get it, he looks like me!" Goten exclaimed excitedly "Is he a long lost lovechild of Gohan's or something"

"Goten you are so dense, it's unbelievable." Trunks said, evidently frustrated "This is Bra's child, you know the one she ran off to London to have?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot she'd been pregnant" Goten said, causing Trunks to sigh. "Yeah you're right he has his mother's eyes. Those big beautiful blue ones."

"Well Zento, meet your daddy, Goten. He's a bit dense but you get used to it after a while. You just have to adjust your hearing to tune out his daft comments." Trunks said, gesturing for Zento to sit down on the sofa. "Anyway Zento can I have your address? I want to write to your dear old mum and tell her you're here if you don't mind."

Zento obliged and hurriedly scribbled down his London address on a scrap of paper Trunks had given him. He still felt quite awkward but these people seemed rather friendly. And they weren't conceited and greedy as he had expected wealthier people to be; they seemed pretty normal apart from the fact that they both acted a lot younger than they actually were. His father in particular.

Trunks took the address and started to write.

_Dear Bra_

_Hope you are well and your dancing is going well. I have missed you, well most of the time. Sometimes I feel quite relieved that I can't hear your annoying whiny voice through my bedroom wall, but anyway most of the time I have missed you. There is no-one to tease, Pan just thumps you if you mock her and she doesn't really care anyway. Mum and Dad are well. Mum's still inventing useless gadgets that people will buy, use for a week, then chuck in the bin when the next new gadget comes out. Dad is still training to be the best fighter in the world. He's got tough competition though, as the champ Hercule is still in business! Goku sometimes trains with him now as well, they seem to have gotten over their differences enough to fight civilly. Gohan's quit being a scholar, to Chichi's annoyance, to become a lawyer. Not much difference really, they are both really boring jobs that you need to be highly qualified for. Goten is a food taster in his favourite Sushi restaurant! And as for moi, I am unemployed, living off my dear mother's fortune, though I was President of Capsule Corps for a while, but I fired myself. If you're wondering why I'm writing and how I got your address, it's because your lovely son turned up outside Capsule Corps this evening while I was moping because Goten had forgotten my birthday yet again. You need to come over here, I think we have a few things that we might need to discuss, a few loose ends to tie up! And I wouldn't waste your time, trying to find a cryptic message in this letter because there isn't one. I have to give you credit for that cool cryptic message you put in Goten's letter. For once you could actually tell you grew up with me, although if I had written one, it would have been far more complex than yours and would have taken Goten longer than a measly five years or so to work out._

_Your magnificent, wonderful, all-knowing brother._

_Trunks _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"That should do" Trunks said "I'll shove some money in it to pay for her plane ticket and post it tomorrow morning, anyway I reckon it's time this young fellow went up to bed. He has probably had a long journey." And with that Trunks whisked Zento upstairs and showed him to a spare bedroom.

"Wow that kid is seriously cool" Trunks said to Goten, coming back down the stairs "That's the sort of thing that only I could pull off; getting from London to Japan without much money!" Goten just smiled at this, trying to keep on Trunks's good side, after all he had forgotten his birthday.

Upstairs, Zento lay on his bed, staring at the pitch black ceiling. He was still getting over this room. He had a _double _bed and even his mother hadn't had one of them. In fact he hadn't even had a bed of his own when he was a small child; he had had to sleep in his mother's bed until he was at least seven. It had been squashed but cosy. And there was flowers everywhere, it seemed that his grandmother must be fond of flowers, as on every available space there was a vase filled with daffodils or lilies or roses. Yet despite it's immaculate appearance, this house didn't seem unwelcoming at all. He was glad he had come, his father and his uncle seemed great and fun loving. But in the back of his mind, he still felt guilty about leaving his mother. However fantastic his new family were, he could never replace his mother.

Just as Zento was drifting off into a deep sleep, he was suddenly brought back suddenly to full consciousness. A loud voice was shouting downstairs.

"What?" A loud, rather harsh voice was saying "I'm not having a brat of Kakarot staying here!" This was followed by a lot of quieter, calmer voices which seemed to be reasoning with the man.

Eventually the man seemed to give in.

"Ok I suppose so then, he is after all descended from the great prince of the sayains. We'll have to train the Kakarot out of him! And anyway when do I get to destroy Kakarot's second brat for taking advantage of my daughter? I must blast him into another dimension!" The man said. Zento hoped that they weren't talking about him, he didn't want to cause trouble. Zento tried to stay awake to hear the rest of the conversation, but found he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. So, dreaming of who Kakarot was, Zento fell into a deep sleep.

A/N That brings chapter 18 to a close! Please review. I probably won't be updating till the weekend this week, I haven't got much time in the week. I had 6 pieces of Homework today, that's just plain unfair. Please review!! ;)


	19. What's a Kakarot?

-1A/N Ok I'm still not sure about how much longer this story will be. As most of you may have realised it is coming to a close!! But you never know I might decide to extend it.

Chapter Nineteen What's a Kakarot?

Bra sat at the kitchen table; her head in her hands. It had been a whole month since Zento had left, four long weeks since that fateful day when he had run away. The police were doing everything they could but they had had no luck whatsoever so far. Bra herself had even put up posters around town begging anyone with information to come forward. But no one did.

Bra sighed deeply. It had all been her fault. Zento had been right; if she had stayed in Japan none of this would have ever happened. They'd all be back home in Japan playing happy families. Bra felt so guilty and not just because of Zento. She now understood what she had put her own family through. She could never have imagined how terrible it was for a mother to lose their child. Bulma must have been devastated when she had run away; Bra had never even considered her family when she had run away. She had never even considered the fate of her unborn child. She had been selfish, she had thought of only herself.

A tear slowly trickled down her cheek. Where was Zento now? What had happened to him? Terrible thoughts ran through her head of Zento being hit full on by a speeding car or of Zento lying bleeding in a dark alley somewhere. She tried to shake these images out of her head. She was being stupid. Zento would be fine. He'd probably be back tomorrow saying he was sorry and they'd both make up and carry on with normal life. Bra continued telling herself he'd be fine, it made her feel slightly better. The only problem was that she had been telling herself those same thoughts since the day he left. And every day longer with no news or sightings left her even more down-hearted. She had nearly lost hope.

Bra was brought back to reality when the doorbell rung. Bra had lost track of the time, she had thought it was nearly lunchtime. Bra had got up at around four in the morning having been unable to sleep. Her dreams all consisted of horrendous images of Zento lying dead or having been kidnapped or something else equally as tragic. It had been the same every night since he had left. Bra couldn't remember one night where she had slept well at all.

Bra dragged herself out of her chair and went to open the door.

"Here you are miss. I've got quite a few letters for you today." The postman looked at her with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "You even have a foreign one all the way from Asia." Bra just nodded, not really listening.

Bra hated the way everyone in the town pitied her. She couldn't go down the road without someone stopping to talk to her or ask her how she was. Even worse than this was the people who whispered as she passed them in the street, all looking at her with sad understanding. Like they understood her. All Bra wanted was to be left alone to grieve in peace.

"Thanks" Said Bra simply as she took the letters from the postman's outstretched hand. She shut the door quietly and put the letters down on the table. She sighed as she sat down in the old chair. Her heart panged as she saw the usually occupied chair next to hers empty. It was covered with a thick layer of dust. She hadn't wanted to touch anything of Zento's, it made the pain seem a lot more real.

The first letter she opened was a bill. She had forgotten to pay the electricity bill. Well they could stuff the electricity bill. She had given up caring since Zento had left. The second letter was a big yellow one with a strange stamp on the front. She wondered where this one was from. She had never received a letter like this before.

She sat down and began to read, recognising the handwriting at once. It was her brother's. Surely if Trunks was sending her letters that meant that Zento must be there, with her family. And sure enough as Bra got to the end of Trunk's letter, she read the words that made her heart soar. Zento was safe, having made it all the way to Japan alone. Bra was just about to pick up a pen and reply, telling Trunks to send Zento back as soon as possible when she read the last few lines of Trunks' letter. He wanted her to come back over there, to discuss things. Bra's heart sank a little, she couldn't go back. It would be so awkward, and painful seeing everyone there. But on the other hand, she couldn't just leave Zento there. And at the thought of Zento, Bra made up her mind instantly, she wasn't going to be selfish, she was going to do what was best for Zento which was going back to Japan.

Bra packed almost instantly, shoving bits and bobs into a bag. Half an hour later, Bra set off for Heathrow airport, to hopefully catch a plane to Japan immediately, with the money Trunks had sent her in his letter.

Back In Japan.

"Mornin' Zento" Trunks said, awaking Zento from his deep slumber "I'd get up if I were you, Vegeta, that's your grandfather by the way, wants to do some "Anti-Kakarot Training" as he put it and I wouldn't keep him waiting."

So Zento hopped eagerly out of bed, dressed and ran down stairs, eager to see what "Anti Kakarot Training" was. What was a Kakarot? It must be something bad, the way this Vegeta was going on about it. Zento supposed it must have been Vegeta arguing last night.

Standing, waiting for him at the door was Vegeta. To Zento Vegeta looked rather scary, his hair was almost as big as his body. And the muscles in his arms were like those of body-builders. This guy looked like he meant business. Zento swallowed and stepped forward.

"Ok, brat" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face "First we start with theory. We shall cover the Sayains; their power, their greatness, their empire, how they were disgustingly cheated out of victory by Freeza, their royal family and lastly how disgusting Kakarot is."

Zento took all this in and nodded. None of it made any sense to him. Hopefully it would all become clear. "Umm what's a Kakarot?

" You'll learn soon enough. Ok Brat number 3, we start now" Vegeta said "We will do theory every morning and practical in the afternoon." And with that he led Zento outside, for the harsh training to begin.

A/N I got someone say yesterday that I must be tired of them continuously reviewing this fic. On the contrary I love every single review I get and wouldn't be able to continue without them! Next update we get to see the "anti Kakarot Training" We'll probably be meeting Goku as well! Review please!


	20. Let the Anti Kakarot Training Begin!

-1A/N Thank you everyone for all your support! So… Let the Anti Kakarot Training Begin!!

Chapter 20 Let the Anti-Kakarot Training Begin

"Right Zento we shall start with the Sayains" Vegeta said as Zento sat on the floor "The Sayains were the inhabitants of Planet Vegeta, and were superior to all other races. We, the Sayains, had conquered almost every planet in the galaxy. We had strategies, every Sayain's power was measured at birth with our eye glasses, the strongest remained to be trained into an elite army used for invading the toughest planets, the weaker were distributed among less powerful planets, rather like this one, in order to destroy all life force for Sayain development. You see the Sayains were so powerful it only took one sayain to eliminate an entire race. As children we were all brought up with stories of the legendary _Super Sayain _that all of us strived to achieve, but even after years of training none of us seemed close to our goal."

Zento nodded, and started scribbling notes down in the note book Vegeta had ordered him to take notes in. This sounded like utter rubbish, but one look at Vegeta's face told him that he should accept it as true or suffer the consequences.

"Well that covers the Sayains, their power, empire and their greatness, we shall now move on to how they were cheated out of victory by Freeza" And so Vegeta rambled on about Freeza and King cold and their destruction of Planet Vegeta for several hours.

"Now on to the really important stuff" Vegeta said with menace in his voice "We will have to train you to HATE kAKAROT!!! Like he deserves to be hated!!"

Zento figured this meant Kakarot was a person, rather than a thing and leaned forwards eager to hear about this Kakarot.

"kakarot was a weak sayain at birth and sent to this planet to eliminate all life force, but being the idiot he is, he bumped his head and went loony, this weird, unnatural grin plastered permanently on his face. However as dumb as he is, I shall give him some credit for his strength" Vegeta conveniently didn't mention that Goku was a better fighter than himself and had turned super-sayain first. "He is not to be associated with or even thought about. You must disconnect yourself from him and his family. When ever you write his name NO CAPITAL is too be used, kakarot is spelt kakarot not Kakarot, his name does not deserve the privilege of a capital letter."

Zento was starting to think this Kakarot guy, sorry kakarot guy, sounded odd, but felt distinctly sorry for him having been deprived of a capital letter. So for forty minutes Zento wrote lines while Vegeta spoke out loud about their importance.

So for forty minutes Zento copied these three lines over and over again, until Vegeta reckoned they had sunk in.

_I Must not spell kakarot with a capital letter. _

_I Must not associate with kakarot_

_I must strive to be better than kakarot and his brats_

Just as Zento was finishing his last line a cheesy sing song voice was heard. It came from the hallway.

"HEY VEGETA!" Goku said as he bounded through the doorway, a smile etched on his face "What's cooking?"

There was indeed a smell of roast potatoes and chicken wafting down the hall way and through the door. Goku licked his lips, taking in the yummy smell.

"That, my student, is a kakarot." Said Vegeta in a bitter tone pointing one finger at Goku. "Please mark the stupid grin plastered on his face and the ridiculous outfit he is wearing."

Zento just looked at "the kakarot". Sure he had a really big smile on his face and was wearing a bright orange and black training outfit but apart from that he looked pretty normal to Zento, apart from maybe the spiky hair. He looked over at Vegeta; Vegeta looked equally as strange as "The kakarot". Vegeta was wearing some sort of blue and yellow armour and had hair that was almost vertical. He also had a frown on his face all the time, a big contrast with the smile always plastered on "the kakarot"

Vegeta, who was eying Goku with great distaste, marched out of the room, his head held high. As he reached the door, he turned to Goku and said:

"I'll be seeing to you after lunch"

Zento didn't really know what he meant by that but he didn't question it. Another second later Trunks had come into the room, closely followed by his father. Zento had only met Goten the once and had been dying to meet him again all weekend. But now the time had actually come, Zento found himself feeling really nervous and awkward. What would he say to him?

Goten had come into the room and flung himself onto the comfy sofa in the corner. Goku skipped over to the sofa too and sank into it, he now held a banana, two oranges and three plums in one hand and was proceeding to stuff them into his mouth one by one.

"Hey dad." said Goten simply.

Zento just stood there with his mouth wide open. His father had just called "the kakarot" _dad_. Surely if his father had called kakarot "dad" then kakarot must be his _grandfather. _Surely he must have heard wrong?

Trunks, reading the look on Zento's face, had started to laugh. "Don't worry. I know Vegeta has probably been teaching you to hate "Kakarot" and everything, but really he's a nice bloke. His real name is actually Goku, but my dad calls him Kakarot. Don't ask why. It's a long story."

Goten too was laughing. He then looked at Zento and said: "By the way, if you here Vegeta talking about "kakarot's second brat." or "brat number two" or "kakarot's spawn" he's probably talking about me!" Goten smiled at Zento.

"So tell me about yourself. Its not everyday you get to talk to a son you haven't seen for around fifteen years." Goten asked, beckoning Zento to come and sit down next to him.

Zento took a deep breath and started to tell his father everything about himself. He began to think he had been foolish when he had been scared to talk to his dad. His dad was a really easy person to talk to. He listened to everything Zento had to say and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.

Goten listened quietly as his son told him all about his life back in London. It seemed to Goten that him and Bra had led quite a hard and difficult life. He was just glad now that he himself was around to look after Zento now. He felt he had missed out on a lot; his son seemed to be a really nice boy.

"My best friend back at home is a girl named Autumn. I've known her since I was…" Zento 's voice trailed off as he saw the look on Goten's and Trunk's faces. They were both looking at each other with identical wicked grins on their faces.

"So Zento" said Trunks, putting on a casual voice. "tell us about this _girl_" Goten nodded in agreement, still smiling.

Zento let out a gasp as he finally understood what the two men were thinking.

"No, me and autumn are nothing more than friends." Zento said in what he hoped was a firm voice.

"that's what they all say." Said Trunks. "It all starts like that, you know being friends and the before they know it they're on top of each other in bed and they're… OW!" Trunks was rubbing the spot on his head that had just been hit by a frying pan. A stern but kind looking woman was standing there holding the frying pan in one hand, looking livid.

"TRUNKS DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO MY GRANDSON LIKE THAT. HE'S ONLY _FIFTEEN!" _The woman shouted at Trunks, brushing her black hair out of her eyes. "anyway, I've got something to tell all of you. Bra's back!"

A/N sorry this was out a bit late. I'll try and update sooner next time!! Please review!


	21. Reunited

-1A/N I am so sorry about the long wait. I've been really busy!

Chapter 21: Reunited

Everyone's eyes were on Chichi. Had she just said what everyone had thought she had said? Had Bra really come back after nearly sixteen years of being gone? Chichi turned towards the doorway and beckoned them all into a separate side room. They all followed silently, everyone looking at Zento.

They all went into the room and sat down quietly, waiting. Chichi disappeared into the hallway and into the kitchen. The sound of voices could be heard, speaking in rapid Japanese. An awkward silence had filled the room. Even Zento could feel it, and Bra was his own mother.

"Come on." said Chichi in an encouraging voice as she led the blue haired girl into the room. To Trunks and Goten, Bra looked almost exactly the same as when she had left. Her hair was still that beautiful unique blue, she had the same heart shaped face and the awkward smile on her face. The only thing that had changed were her eyes: her eyes once full of life were now full of pain and suffering. It was like a light had gone out behind them.

Bra slowly walked across the room and settled awkwardly on a chair, sitting right on the edge of her seat, unable to relax. She no longer felt the "responsible adult" that she had felt when looking after Zento. Now, surrounded by all her family she felt like a teenager again, young and inexperienced in life.

"Well Bra" said Trunks "Long time no see." Trunks got to his feet and gave Bra a big hug, lifting her off her feet. Trunks smiled as his eyes met his sisters nearly identical ones. Bra was home.

Zento too had got up. Zento slowly made his way over to Bra, unsure of what to say. He wanted so desperately to apologise for everything he had done to her. He had missed her so much over the last few weeks.

When Bra saw Zento she immediately jumped to her feet and sprinted across the room, nearly knocking over Goku. She flung her arms round her son and held him tight.

"Zento, I'm so glad your safe." Bra said in a hurried voice. "I've been so worried." Zento just smiled.

"Now Zento, could you just pop out of the room for a second while we talk to your mother?" said Chichi in a kind but firm voice. Zento pulled a face but allowed himself to be taken out of the room. He'd been looking forward to what the adults would say. Maybe he could get Trunks to tell him later.

Chichi came back into the room and closed the door quietly behind her.

"Well" Bra started nervously "I'm back"

Bra glanced around at everyone's expressions, Trunks was sitting in his seat with a sly smile on his face, Chichi and Bulma had curious looks on their face and Goku just looked as happy and as blank as ever. Goten was smiling, but not in the same way as Trunks, his smile was more genuine.

"Bra!" Bulma exclaimed "Why did you have to leave? You know we would have accepted you. How could you ever think we would do such a thing? And Zento's such a sweet boy. So much sweeter than Trunks was as a child" She threw a glance at Trunks who smirked, as though he was proud of that fact. Bra thought she distinctly heard her mother sigh and mutter "mighty mask" under her breath.

"I'm so so sorry. To all of you." Bra looked around the room "I've hurt you all so much, especially you, mum. And you Goten. I denied you the right to your child. I'm so sorry…" tears were silently streaming down Bra's face as she spoke, the pain of her actions taking over.

"Bra it's ok." said Bulma simply "Everything's going to be fine. You wait and see."

"You sure?" asked Bra in a childish voice.

"Quite sure." said Trunks "All I'm angry about is how you foiled my master plan. You're the first person to do that since android 18 uncovered Mighty Mask."

Trunks looked around the room smiling, his glance was met by identically furious looks on Chichi's and Bulma's faces. They had never forgiven their sons for that little incident.

"Anyway Bra, your not to blame. That IDIOT over there is to blame." Chichi shot a filthy look at Goten, who was sitting there looking embarrassed "If I had known he would have done such a thing. Sleeping with fifteen year old girls! The shame!" And with that Chichi too burst into tears.

Suddenly the door opened once more. And to Bra's surprise Gohan came in, followed by Videl and Pan. Bra's eyes lit up at the sight of Pan, who had once been one of her best friends. Pan hadn't changed at all. Her hair was still long and a coal black colour and she still wore a bandana in her hair; only this particular one was a lovely blue colour, a nice change from the usual orange.

Gohan came in and sat down next to Goten, putting a hand on his younger brothers shoulder. Bra smiled, Gohan still after all these years played the big brother role so well. Bra would have died for a brother like Gohan, Gohan was so kind and innocent and thoughtful. Instead however Bra had been given Trunks. Trunks was neither kind or innocent or thoughtful…

Bra looked over to pan, who was grinning widely. Pan walked over to Bra and sat down next to her, smiling. Pans smile was short-lived though, Pan's smile was soon replaced with a ugly grimace.

"Ugh! Bra how _could_ you?" Pan exclaimed at Bra.

Bra looked utterly perplexed. What on earth was Pan talking about?

"UGH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SLEP WITH MY UNCLE!" Screamed Pan. "Why my UNCLE!!!. I'm scarred for life now with horrible images of my best friend and my uncle doing-" pan cut off, her face contorted in disgust.

Bra merely burst out laughing, as did Goten and Trunks. Even Gohan's mouth twitched slightly at the corners. Chichi however did not smile.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Bra said happily. For the first time in sixteen years Bra smiled properly, she felt like a carefree teenager once more. Everything was going to be alright.

"Who told you?" asked Bra curiously, even though she already knew the answer.

Pan simply pointed at Trunks.

"What! Me?" asked Trunks in a sickly sweet voice "Would I?"

"Yes" Bra said. Goten and Pan started to laugh. Trunks and Bra started to laugh too; it felt just like old times.

The door burst open, crashing into the wall, revealing vegeta standing in the doorway, a furious expression on his face.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked in an abnormally soft voice.

Bra stood up and let Vegeta come to her. Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder. This display of affection was not great but from Vegeta it was like he had hugged and kissed her.

"Well then. Shall we get it over with then?" vegeta asked, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his muscles.

"What, Daddy?" Asked a very confused Bra.

"You know. The murder of kakarot's brat over there. The one who got you in this mess. Don't worry, I'll make it long and painful…" A twisted smile had appeared on Vegeta's face. "I waited until you got here, I didn't want to deprive you of the fun…"

Bra gasped, not sure if her dad was joking or not. She should of known better, Vegeta never joked.

"NO daddy…" But Vegeta wasn't listening, he was making his way over to Goten who had frozen in terror. Vegeta's clenched fist raised, despite Bra's best efforts to stop him.

Bra closed her eyes tight as Vegeta planned to strike, not wanting to witness it…

BANG

Vegeta's fist hit something solid. Bra shut her eyes tighter, expecting to hear Vegeta's triumphant cry, but it never came. Bra slowly opened one eye, a bright gold light hit her eyes, momentarily blinding her.

When her eyes had got over the shock, Bra opened them again to see Vegeta standing there, looking absolutely furious. Bra soon saw why.

Gohan and Trunks were standing in front of Goten, blocking him from Vegeta's blow. Both had turned Super sayain 2 and were standing up, looking vegeta full in the face. Gohan in particular looked really angry.

Bra let out a sigh of relief. She had been worried for a second there. Of course Gohan wouldn't let anything happen to his little brother; he'd always been so protective of him. Sometimes Gohan was more like a father to Goten than a brother. And Trunks, How could she have believed that Trunks would just sit there and let Vegeta do what he liked. Goten and Trunks were as close as brothers.

And of course both of them could hold off Vegeta. Gohan had been like the strongest in the world once. And Trunks could hold his own in a fight too.

Bra smiled, relieved. Everything was going to be fine. She and Zento would have a great life here. They would be happy. They just had to sort out the major problem Vegeta had with Goten.

A/N sorry if the text layout went a bit odd. My word suddenly decided it wanted to indent everything… And I couldn't change it. Plus in GT I hated how weak Trunks and Gohan had become, it was stupid. Anyway I could rant about GT for ages but I won't bore you to death!


	22. Bittersweet

-1A/N I am so so sorry for no updating! I've just been really busy and it's been difficult trying to bring this story to a conclusion. Anyway thank you for the wonderful reviews I've had from everyone, I would be so pleased if I managed to get 200 reviews by the time I finish this story!

Chapter 22: Bittersweet

It was Christmas Eve. Every person in the Briefs household was fast asleep, everyone but Zento. Zento was lying wide awake in his room, unable to drift to sleep. This would be his first Christmas with his family.

Over the last few months Zento had begun to feel really at home with his family. It seemed that he had known them all his life. At first Zento had felt a bit scared and uncertain of his family, especially Vegeta. In fact he was _still_ scared of Vegeta. But everyone else in his family was so nice.

He particularly liked his uncle trunks and his dad Goten. Trunks was always telling him really funny and usually very rude jokes, and Goten was just so nice, a bit dim but nice all the same.

Zento rolled over in his bed, sighing. He had tried and tried to get to sleep but nothing was working. He'd got so desperate that he even tried counting sheep; he'd reached over 2000 before he decided it wasn't going to work. He sighed again, when he was little he had always _wanted _to stay awake, straining his ears for the distant jingling of Santa's bells, but now all he wanted was to go to sleep.

Finally Zento drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day ahead…

"WAKE UP!" A voice was screaming into Zento's ear, waking him instantly. He looked around groggily and saw a very over excited pan jumping on his bed energetically.

"Wake up!" She repeated, jumping off his bed and heading for the door "Everyone's waiting downstairs to open the presents!"

Zento had completely forgotten that he would be receiving presents, sure he had got presents for Christmas back in London, but they had only been small things, just a little something for him to unwrap on Christmas day. Zento yawned as he got out of bed and thumped down the stairs.

When he arrived downstairs he got a big shock. Christmas back in London had been a small quiet celebration with just him and his mum and Autumn and her family. But when Zento looked around the room he saw all his family crammed into one tiny room. He could see Chichi coming in from the kitchen laden with a tray of coffee and biscuits. He spotted Trunks and Goten sitting with Bra and Pan laughing and joking. He could see Vegeta sitting in a corner looking murderous as Goku tried to place a party hat over his hair. There was also a load of people he didn't know including a miniature bald man with six dots on his head and a very peculiar green man with a turban on and pointy ears.

"Hey Zento!" yelled Goku, who then grabbed hold of his shoulder and steered him toward the tall vivid green man in the turban sitting cross legged in the corner.

"Hey Piccolo!" Goku said to the man "This is my second Grandchild; I don't believe you've met him!"

The man named Piccolo eyed Zento suspiciously and then said mystically "I have long watched you from afar…"

Zento just stared at him, this guy was seriously creeping him out. Piccolo then closed his eyes and began to hum to himself quietly. Goku seemed to take this as a sign to leave and again steered Zento towards another group of people. Zento continued to look curiously over his shoulder at Piccolo.

Zento was brought to his senses again as Goku spoke up:

"Krillan, gosh it's been such a long time since we've seen each other!" Goku then turned to the stern but pretty girl sitting beside him and said "Glad to see you again too Number 18"

_Number 18 _thought Zento _what kind of name was that? _Zento could not dwell on it long though because the short man had started to speak.

"Hey Goku, Who's the kid?" he inquired looking at Zento.

"This" said Goku proudly "Is my second Grandchild"

"WHAT! You never told me that Gohan and Videl had another child, never thought to mention it in all the years that he must have been alive?" Krillan asked wildly looking perplexed.

"No, of course I would have told you, you are my oldest friend after all. No, this is Goten's son."

"WHAT! You never told me HE had a son either!"

Krillan lent in closely as Goku began to tell Zento's story. Krillan made a very dramatic audience gasping and oohing whenever Goku came to a dramatic part in the story. When Goku had finished Krillan was looking at Zento curiously.

"Well I'm so glad you found Bra! That's great news, I was sure she was dead! Well it all makes sense now, that's where the big blue eyes come from, from Bra's side of the family"

"I suppose so" Goku said simply.

Krillan glanced around nervously then lent in even close and said in a voice barely more than a whisper "Just out of interest, how did Vegeta take all of this"

Goku laughed "Not too good, convinced he was a low class spawn of Kakarot! He's alright about it now however; He's been giving him "Anti-Kakarot" Lessons!"

After a few more minutes of speaking to the man Zento had decided that he quite liked Krillan, although he was a bit nosey and irritating. He much preferred him to the strange green man he had met earlier, Piccolos eyes were open now and Zento had an odd feeling that they were watching him round the room.

Zento made his way across the room to sit next to Goten and Trunks. Trunks had got hold of a big box with his name on it and was rattling it, trying to decide what it was. Goten on the other hand was flirting with a pretty young blonde girl who was sat next to him. Bra and Pan were sitting behind the girl giving the girl menacing and dirty looks.

"Why is Mum and pan looking at that woman in that way?" Whispered Zento to Trunks quietly. Trunks seemed to consider the question before answering.

"Well, to cut a long story short, pan doesn't like her much because she's a bit girly for her liking. She giggles too much and looks a bit much like a Barbie doll for Pan. And Bra normally gets on with marron, they both like to talk shopping and stuff like that, but at the moment she doesn't like marron because she's flirting with Goten"

"Why would my mum care" Asked Zento warily.

Trunks raised his eyebrows scathingly.

"Well what I mean is that she um… she er…" Zento struggled to find the right words "she only _went out _with my dad once didn't she."

Trunks rolled his eyes "But she still likes him you idiot, She's always liked him" As he said this Trunks smiled slyly as if he knew something Zento didn't.

Zento grimaced; he hated thinking about his mum and dad in that way. He turned back to Bra and studied the way she was looking at Goten. He then swivelled round on his chair and glared at Trunks.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Zento asked suspiciously, looking trunks straight in the eye.

"Might be" replied Trunks looking pleased when he saw Zento groan at his answer. Zento continued to stare at Trunks until Trunks gave a moan of agitation.

"Fine then. But isn't obvious?" Trunks looked inquiringly at Zento "Obviously not then. Well I'll put it simply then for you." Trunks paused dramatically "Goten and you Mum are going out again. They rekindled their romance ages ago."

Zento stared at trunks, dumbfounded. After he regained the power to speak he said: "But why has no-one told me?!"

"People thought you would take it badly" Trunks paused for a second to see the look on Zento's face "I guess they were right" he finished simply. And with that Trunks pulled himself off the sofa began to help Bulma arrange the present opening.

When everyone had received their present's people began to split apart and go and to their separate things. All the men were in the lounge watching the wrestling on the flat screened T.V, all of them grimacing as Hercule came on to do an "Xmas Special" tournament" The girls were all helping to prepare the lunch, chatting away as they did so.

Zento was left all alone to look over his presents. He had got some lovely things: Goten and trunks had given him some really nice clothes, Bulma had given him money, Goku had given him a brand new orange and black training outfit, His mother and pan had given him an Play station 3 and Vegeta had given him a book on the Sayains, written and illustrated by himself. He had also received a massive collection of encyclopaedias from his uncle Gohan but he had put them aside in a corner somewhere.

By the end of the day everyone was shattered, and people had started to leave. When the clock struck midnight he decided it was time to go to bed, he could barely keep his eyes open.

So Zento slowly climbed the stairs and went through into the lounge. A shock met his eyes. Goten was lying on the sofa, with Bra on top of him. Bra had her eyes draped round his neck and was kissing him passionately. Zento swallowed and backed out of the room, trying to look anywhere but at them. Instead, his eyes focused on trunks who to Zento's horror was kissing Pan.

Zento shut his eyes and backed up the stairs silently and ran up the spiral staircase to his bedroom. He collapsed on the bed, panting heavily, trying not to think of what he had just witnessed.

Finally Zento got into bed and pulled the covers over him. It had been his best Christmas by far, even including what he had just witnessed. But as he drifted off to sleep, his mind wandered back to his old life, and his best friend Autumn, and it saddened him to think about what he had left behind. He would probably never see autumn again. And he hadn't even said goodbye…

A/N Sorry for the bittersweet ending. I just didn't want to make it too cliché with everyone getting together and everything. Well that's the end of the story! The ending was probably a bit rushed and a bit complicated but oh well. I might however carry it on a bit later, saying what happens afterwards but for now consider it finished! I also want to thank all of my faithful readers who have reviewed this story right from the beginning. So thank you to:

NiceNipps - You always make me laugh with your reviews!

Sobratra - always leaves really sweet reviews.

SeverelyAlone - Always without fail the first to review!

Samantha - always leaves encouraging reviews!

SiAnShOcKwAvEs - Always leaves "energetic" reviews!

Hannibal Lecter787878 - Always leaves funny reviews!

PiXiikAy - leaves interesting reviews!

X--Hannah--x -Again makes me laugh! Loved the 10 mile walk review!

Puertorrican-babe -Leaves long and funny reviews!

Alexis - always comments on the story!

MoonstarDutchess - Short but sweet!

FemaleFighter - leaves great reviews

Queen Yuna - Always gives great advice for next update!

Naenna - Always leaves a smily face!

Jo Jo - Always writes in slang!

Tempz99 - I updated before Xmas!!

Goten22- With me from the beginning!

Lena - Super at French!

Mia - Thinks Goten's cute! (Well I do to…)

XM- welcome to the Bra/Goten world!

Sakura Lisel - Always uses Japanese words

B-Chan - Nice reviews!

LunaBela - a faithful reader!

Fangirl44 - always says her mind.

Jeannie - Reviewed from the start!

Congratulations to Samantha who was the first reviewer I ever had on this story! Thanks to all else who reviewed as well, I'm really sorry if I forgot to put anyone's name on! Please Review one last time!


	23. Sequel?

-1A/N I know it's been ages since this story was completed. I don't know if all of you remember but we left it at Zento spending his first Christmas with his family and reminiscing about his former best friend Autumn back in London. Well I was re-reading this story today and wondered if anyone is interested in a sequel, where Zento and Autumn's unfinished story is told. I quite fancy a return to this story but there's no point if no one's interested. So anyone interested in a sequel please leave a review telling me so or PM me or something. Depending on how much response I get I will possibly write up a sequel.

So let me know if your interested. Feel free to leave me ideas in reviews as well if there is anything in particular you want written up! I'm hoping I get a good response!

HeavenlyAngel14


	24. THE SEQUEL'S UP!

Just to let you know the new sequels up – under the name "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Just click on my pen name or something to find it. Characters are again to Bra and Goten, although the story is about Zento – he's not an option on character listings! Hope you go and read it! If this chapter isn't too popular though I probably won't continue as I'm really busy! Let's just hope some people review it!

.net/s/4722283/1/%3Cb%3EKeep%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EYour%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EFriends%3C_b%3E_%3Cb%3EClose%3C_b%3E_But_%3Cb%3EYour%3C_b%3E_Enemies_Closer

let's hope that link works!


End file.
